Another Asian
by surlovesftp
Summary: Quinn moves away to go live with her aunt, and finds a seemingly perfect replacement, the new captain of the Cheerios. And, With the help of the new girl, they'll finally stand up to the rest of the school Mike/Oc Finchel; Long Story, rating for language
1. Quinn's leaving?

**Another Asian. **

**AN: This takes place right after Mash-up, right before Wheels. So, Quinn will not be there for Regionals, but she will be there for sectionals. (for some reason, they're having the party a week early.) So, Basically, the plot will move with the episodes like the real show, but with minor changes. **

"Quinn," Rachel started, "Although I consider you starting over in Ann Arbor—even though in two short years we'll all be off to college—a huge mistake, I really hope that you find your next school is just as accepting of your abrasive behavior as we were. I'm glad you found someone that's willing to support you. We're all going to really cherish this last week with you." In response, the whole glee club cheered and held up their plastic glasses filled with soda as a toast.

The Choir Room was draped in streamers and balloons, and a huge banner was strung across the room. It read, 'YAY! Quinn's leaving. LOLJK.' and everyone in Glee, including Mr. Schuester, had written multiple paragraphs to Quinn all over the banner.

"Well, thanks Rachel." Quinn said, sarcastically.

"H-hey, Mr. Shue," Finn said, talking a deep gulp of air, "What happens after Quinn leaves? I mean, we need 12 to compete. And, I know everyone's been thinking about it, but no one wants to say anything."

"Well, Finn," Mr. Schuester said, "Quinn thought about that and, she approached me. So, Quinn chose someone to replace her, herself."

"When I first approached her, she was less than excited about it. But, she can sing, she's _really _good, her voice is freaking amazing. And, Mike will be happy to know, she's a pretty good dancer. So, he won't have to be the only good dancer we have."

"So, who is it? Do we know her?" Kurt asked, scurrying up to Quinn.

"She's actually kind of become like an all-around replacement for me. She's the girl who replaced me in the Cheerios too, as the head cheerleader." Quinn gave a scornful look at the mention of being replaced on the Cheerios, secretly, she'd hoped that this girl be cut from the team in one of Coach Sylvester's weekly kick-someone-off-the-team tyrades.

"Heather's in glee now?" Brittany sprung up from her chair, clapping her hands. Santana however, looked appauled. _I was a shoe-in for head cheerleader, then that physcobitch came in, so what if she was in an allstar dance crew. I deserved it.  
_

"Yup, Heather Chu is going to be in the Glee Club." Quinn smiled, "She's really fun, and she's not the stereotypical cheerio. She doesn't even wear her uniform every day. She just changes her outfit after school, it's insane. I doubt half the school knows she's a cheerio."

"I don't know how she's going to do it all, she's got a dance crew, cheerios practice, glee rehearsals, and she has to keep up straight A's for her parents." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe she's on those drugs Mrs. Schuester gave us…" Brittany said, absentmindedly.

"I don't think so." Mr. Schuester said, "She's never too hyper. She's been practicing with me and Quinn after school for the past couple of weeks. I really think you're gonna like her."

"I'm personally really excited to meet her, she seems like an excellent addition. I trust that Quinn and Mr. Schuester have picked a great asset to the team."

"Heather's a really good person." Brittany said, nodding her head and looking around the room, "She taught me that if you baby freeze, you don't actually need a baby…or a freezer."  
"She can baby freeze?" Mike Chang exclaimed, rather loudly; causing the entire Glee Club to turn around and stare at him.

"Hell, if she's hot. I might have to actually talk to this chick." Puck said, with a cheeky smile spreading across his face. Earning him a full slap across the back of the head from Quinn, "Calm down, I was only joking."

"I called her over here, I think she should be here soon, and she's prepared a little song and you guys can get to know her yourselves, and, I have a surprise for you." Mr. Schuester said wheeling in a cart stacked with Pizza boxes.

"Speak of the Devil…" Heather Chu walked into the McKinley High Choir Room, with a huge pearly white smile on her face. She had perfect black hair, with side-swept bangs, that swooped across her face. She wore skinny jeans, and a loose gray tank top with another spaghetti strap shirt under it. She had a large blue scarf draped around her neck multiple times. She looked like a stereotypical asian hip hop dancer.

"Hi, I'm Noah Puckerman. You can call me Puck, 'cause that's a badass name, and I am a badass." Puck had slid to her side, and introduced himself with an over the top bow. She responded with a covering her mouth and giggling, and then turning away from Puck and laughing some more, which resulted in the entire Glee club bursting out in laughter. A few moments later, she turned back to Puck and introduced herself.

"Hi, Noah. I'm Heather." She smiled at him, and walked further towards the glee club.

"Well, hello Heather!" Puck said, enjoying the view from behind.

"Puck, get a life." Quinn said, hugging Heather. The club opened up into a semicircle, and they all stared at Heather.

"So, I totally don't mean to be harsh or anything, but is there a specific reason that you're all staring at me?" Heather asked, turning a soft shade of pink,another wide smile breaking across her face. Suddenly, all the guys just turned away, acting all innocent. Finn just scratched his head, Matt whispered something to Mike, who in turn punched him in the arm, Artie swung his chair around and started humming, and Kurt just continued staring.

"So, I heard you were a really good singer." Rachel said, taking a huge step, so she was standing right next to Heather, "I'm one of the glee club's co-captain, Rachel Berry."

"I think we've met." Heather laughed, "Uhm, I was standing next to you once, when Puck slushied you, I got some of the backsplash and we had to go wash off in the bathroom together."

"Oh, well, you'll be getting used to that, being in the actual club n' everything." Finn said, "I'm Finn Hudson, the other captain of the Glee Club."

"I see. Well, now I'll have a use for the plastic poncho I keep in my bag." She laughed, and pulled out a plastic bag with a blue plastic poncho inside it, "I have just about everything in here."

"I think that's amazing," Finn said, just staring at her black bag which had The Beatles Abbey Road album cover screen-printed onto it.

"So, I think it's pretty much official," Artie said, shyly, "You're the coolest person I've ever met." The whole club burst into laughter, subconsciously welcoming Heather into their group of misfit children.

"I agree, you're pretty cool," Mercedes giggled, nodding her head in approval.

"Well, I'm glad you all like her." Mr. Schuester said, ushering everyone into their seats, "But, you haven't even heard her sing."

"Come on, Mr. Shue," Matt said, "You don't need to sing to be in the Glee Club. I mean, that's why we have Rachel." Matt was known as the club quiet-funny guy, the kind of guy who's random comments were always hilarious. The type of guy who will be standing there during a conversation, and say 'that's what she said' and just immediately go back to being quiet.

"Well, it's a good quality to have if you plan to be an active part of the club," Rachel started.

"I made it this far, and I can't sing." Mike said, chuckling.

"Well, you made it into the club," Finn said, "You must have some talent."

"I'm glad you all believe in Mike's talents," Mr. Schuester started, "But, I'm sure Heather is dying to get her solo over with," Everyone slowly quieted, and Heather moved into the center of the Choir Room.

"So, I wasn't sure at all what song to sing. I didn't know what suited my voice or anything. But, Quinn suggested a song, and we practiced it together. Yesterday I was practicing and it just didn't sound right without her, so Quinn, you up for it?" Quinn nodded, and got up to stand next to Heather.

(Quinn is **Bold**; Heather is _italics_, & both is normal.)

**I was tryin' to cross the street****  
****When I tripped and spilled my coffee****  
****On a man who yelled at me****  
****And then walked off in a hurry**

**Now he's gonna be late for work****  
****So he called his secretary****  
****Said to cancel his appointment with the guy in the lobby**

**Who's been waiting for a while****  
****And talking on the phone****  
****Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go****  
**  
_But he's here right now__  
__Standing in my house__  
__And someone turns the music loud_

So we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch _(touch touch)__  
_  
Yeah we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch _(touch touch)__  
_  
_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up__  
__Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us_

When we dance  
When we laugh  
When we touch

**I was planning out my party****  
****Running errands 'round the city****  
****Grocery bags full of alcohol****  
****And chocolate chip cookies**

**Saw a dress that was amazing****  
****In the window of a boutique****  
****So I went across the street****  
****Then my heel broke and it threw me**

**I tried to catch my balance****  
****But I was 'sposed to fall****  
****It seems that spilling coffee****  
****Was no accident at all****  
**  
_Cuz you're here right now__  
__Sitting on my couch__  
__Funny how it all works out_

When we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch **(touch touch)**

Yeah we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch **(touch touch)**

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up__  
__Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us_

When we dance  
When we laugh  
_When we touch__  
_  
_Every choice we make__  
__And every road we take__  
__Every interaction__  
__Starts a chain reaction__  
__We're both affected when we least expect it__  
__And then when we touched__  
__And it all connected_

_Every choice we make__  
__And every road we take__  
__Every interaction__  
__Starts a chain reaction__  
__We're not affected when we least expect it__  
__And then when we touched__  
__And it all connected__  
_  
When we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch **(touch touch)****  
**Yeah we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch **(touch touch)**

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up__  
__'Cause it feels like the world disapears around us__  
_  
When we dance  
When we laugh  
_When we touch__  
_  
**Ooo oo oo ooo****  
**We touch

**Ooo oo oo ooo****  
**We touch

**Ooo oo oo ooo****  
**We touch

**Ooo oo oo ooo**  
We touch

"That was amazing." Rachel breathed, surprised that this Cheerio showed any type of talent other then cheering, "You obviously lack Natasha's vocal control, but that's nothing we can't fix."

"Wow, Berry." Puck started, "Your critique of someone's performance wasn't completely obnoxious. I mean, don't get me wrong, you were still kind of a bitch, but I think you complimented her."

"Yeah, Rach," Mercedes said, putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "You weren't a total nazi." Meanwhile, Heather stood there, utterly confused at their comments towards Rachel's critique of her.

"So, was I good?" Heather whispered to Quinn, still looking straight ahead, with a huge smile on her face.

"You were great, the glee club's lucky to have you," Quinn said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Too bad you'll be leaving." Heather shrugged, pulling Quinn in for a hug, "It was really good getting to talk to you."

"I'm glad too," Quinn said. "I'm proud to have you replace me; maybe you'll be a great contrast to my abrasive personality, so these guys can get a break." She looked right at Rachel.

"I think they'll miss you," Heather said, nodding her head to Mercedes and Kurt. They were both blotting their tears away with a paper napkin.

"Well, I'll leave you too meet everyone, maybe you'll be the person to make Mike talk to anyone other than Finn, Puck, or Matt." Quinn chuckled, she lead the nervous cheerleader to the 'other asian' and his best friend.

"Hi, I'm Heather!" She smiled, just taking in Mike's smile. Quinn disappeared.

" 'Sup, I'm Mike." He said, he gave her a quick head nod, before turning right back to Matt.

"I'm Matt," Matt smiled at her, then looked right around her, staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? 'Cause there's an entire room of people I can talk too." Heather smiled, motioning to the rest of the people in the room.

"Oh, no, no. Trust me, if I was gonna go gay, it wouldn't be for him." Mike said, turning bright pink, and scratching the back of his head, and looking away, a small smile flickering across his face.

"Dude, I'm offended…" Matt said, giving Mike a shocked face, and dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

"You know I love you but, I think that if I was going gay, I'd definitely go for Puck…I mean, look at his arms." Mike said, fluttering his eyelids and sighing dreamily.

"Sorry, Mike. But, I'm not interested." Puck said, resting his hand on Mike's shoulder, "I'm way too hot. I can't waste all of this on any guy." Puck slid his arm around Heather's waist, and made a I'm-so-cool face at Mike and Matt. And, just as smoothly—and just about as subtly—as Puck, Heather slid away from Puck's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'd rather comfort your scorned lover." Heather said, moving over so she stood next to Mike.

"Okay, gang. Let's gather 'round." Mr. Schuester said, waving his arms towards himself. As soon as the whole club was in a tight circle around Mr. Schuester, He whipped out an envelope from his back pocket, "So, this envelope contains 7 room reservations, for a 5 star hotel in San Francisco. You kids are all going on a I've called your parents, they're all totally okay with it. Except, they all think I'm going with you, so make sure not to let anything slip. You're going on a roadtrip, from Lima to San Francisco. There will be two cars with 6 people, and you'll have to switch drivers and such. But, I got the glee club, a full week in San Francisco, all expenses paid. So, you should all still bring some cash, just in case, you know. But, you'll all be flying out the Monday after Sectionals, no matter what happens, including Quinn, if her aunt lets her." Suddenly, the whole club exploded with cheers, whoops and laughter.

"Wow." Finn said, beaming like an idiot, "Thanks Mr. Shue."

"No problem, Finn." Mr. Schuester said, "I figured that you'd all want to spend some time with Quinn before she moves, and you all really need to get to know Heather."

"Don't worry Mr. Schuester, We'll all have a great time in San Francisco." Rachel said, "I'll even start planning who's going to be sharing rooms."

"Good idea," Mr. Shue said, "'Cause I did promise your no parents co-ed rooms, and you have all seen the consequences of what might happen." He twitched his head in Quinn's direction. Within the same moment, Rachel came back with a piece of paper that was torn out of a notebook.

"Okay, so, I've put everyone's names down alphabetically, in two different lines: Boys and Girls, and then I placed the people with their roommates based by their last names, and there was one person left, and that was, Brittany." Rachel started, her eyes gleaming with excitement, "and I realized that both Kurt and the rest of the boys would be more comfortable if Kurt stayed with a girl, rather than a boy. So, I came to the conclusion that Santana should room with Brittany instead of with Mercedes, and then moved Kurt in with Mercedes. So, that left Finn without a roommate, and he should be fine with that. And, it worked out that Heather would room with Quinn, but, since the point of the trip is for her to get to know people, I switched the rooms, so her and Tina are rooming, and Quinn and I are together."

"Okay, well, Rachel has spoken." Mr. Schuester said, laughing, "So, if you have an issue with who you are staying with, talk to her."

"So, next week, We begin preparation for Sectionals." Finn said. Slowly, everyone began shuffle out of the choir room.

"Mike, Quinn, Heather!" Mr. Schuester called from the piano, "can you guys stay back for a little?"

"Sure, Mr. Shue," Mike said, turning away from the doorway.

"So, Heather, I realized that you don't know any of the routines, and since Sectionals is such a short way away. I really need you to learn all of Quinn's parts. Since Quinn isn't going to be here after this weekend, you guys really have to work hard this week. And, Mike, would you mind helping them practice? "

"Uh, no problem, Mr. Schuester," Mike said, a little confused as to why Mr. Schuester wanted him there.

"Are you guys busy today?" Heather asked, "We can go back to my place, I turned my garage into a dance studio, so my crew can practice. But, we got a professional studio, so its kind of useless now, it's a really nice space and stuff."

"I'm free," Quinn said, "It's not like I have a social life anymore."

"I'm down," Mike said, "Let me just go tell Matt, he's probably waiting for me outside."

"Yeah, that's cool. We'll be at my car, I guess." Heather said, slinging her gray messenger bag over her shoulder.


	2. Wheels

**Wheels**

**A/N: So, in this chapter, Heather sounds like a superwoman, who can do everything. But, she's really not. Heather's character is based on myself. I am in a dance crew, on my school's colorguard team, and I sing, and have an intense love of baking, so, no, I'm not trying to make Heather seem amazing. I'm basically just adding myself into the story. Heheh. It's just, I can't make it seem like she's not, & I'm not trying to say I'm amazing either .**

**P.S. All of the events with Finn and Quinn are the same, but the written story is centered around heather and the glee club, rather than Finn & Quinn.**

"Alright guys, it's a new week, and Quinn's last week, but, we have Heather now, so We're doing a new number for Sectionals," Will Schuester said, passing around the music to their new songs, "I know pop songs have kind of been our thing, but past results showed that judges like songs that are more accessible, stuff they know, standards, broadway."

"Defying Gravity?" Kurt said, his face starting to light up, "I have an entire ipod shuffle devoted to songs from Wicked."

"Think you can handle it, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester said, passing right over Kurt's statement.

"It's my go-to shower song, and also my ringtone." She answered, barely looking up to talk to Mr. Schuester.

"Why do we need to go all vanilla on this song?" Mercedes asked, in her usually sassy diva tone, "We need something I can hit with my chocolate thunder."

"We don't have time to rewrite the whole song for you Mercedes," Mr. Shue said, "We'll find you something else for you to dip in chocolate." The entire glee club started chuckling, at the level of offensiveness those statements held.

"On to item number 2, the school won't pay for the special bus we need, to take Artie to Sectionals." Mr. Schuester began.

"W-w-what?" Tina said, sounding completely appauled.

"That's completely unfair." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"So, we have to raise money ourselves," Mr. Schuester said, shrugging his shoulders, "See, when I was in glee club, and we needed new silk cummerbunds for regionals, we raised money with a bakesale."

"It's different then when you went here, we have homework, football, teen pregnancy, and lunch."

"Why can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked, looking exasperated at the thought of having to bake food just so she could sell it, "He takes him everywhere."

"Ooh, I personally love baking, I went through a whole phase where I made my parents buy me all this stuff, because I used to watch Ace of Cakes excessively. I think I can handle a few cupcakes, and a bake sale." Heather spoke up, with a huge smile on her face, yet again, "and, my crew does a bunch of charity performances, maybe we can set one up, so all the proceeds can go to Artie and the Glee Club."

"I find recipes confusing," Brittany mumbled, looking at the floor.

"And that, is precisely why we should invest in Box cupcake mix, you can't go wrong." Heather laughed. "I made a fresh batch of red velvet cupcakes yesterday!"

"Wow, the chick can cook too." Puck said, whispering to Mike and Matt.

"Shut it, Puck. She's not some ditzy cheerleader like Brittany. She's really cool." Mike said, giving Puck a hard glare.

"Wow, okay. I get it, big bro." Puck said, raising his eyebrow at Mike's attitude towards his remarks about Heather, "I'll use protection." That comment earned him a hard punch in the arm.

"Okay, I guess you can all go." Mr. Schuester said, looking severely disappointed in all his other students.

**

* * *

**

"So, since you think that it would be such a hassle to bake a few cupcakes to sell for Artie's sake," Mr.  
Schuester preached looking insanely disappointed in a majority of his Glee Club, "I thought I'd have my AV friends help out, We got some old wheel chairs at a tag sale, and for the next week, you're going to have to spend 3 hours a day, in them. With the exceptions of Mike and Heather, who woke up early this morning, drove to go find 6 different kinds of Cupcake batter, and made 120 cupcakes, all before school, in the home ec. room."

"What? That's bull." Puck said, "Mike barely wakes up before 7:30 every morning, and school starts at 7:45."

"Nope, dude, I was up at 5:30 this morning, helping Heather put her baking supplies into the trunk of her car." Mike said, extremely proud of himself, and his accomplishment of this morning, "Of course, I had to go to sleep at 7 in order to get enough sleep,"

"You get 10 hours of sleep a night?" Mercedes said, "I barely get 5."

"I have needs, Mercedes." Mike said.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, can Mike and I be excused to set up the table for the Bake sale?" Heather asked, reaching for her bag.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Mr. Schuester said, "Matt, Mercedes, why don't you go with them? I'll have a schedule for when you're all scheduled to sell the cupcakes by tomorrow."

" 'mkay, Mr. Schue." Matt said, scooting himself forward in his wheelchair.

"Hey, Uhh, Heather," Mercedes said, when they all walked out of the choir room "Why don't you and Mike go get whatever it is out of your car, and Matt and I will grab the folding chair from the janitor's closet. " Heather's head snapped up from admiring Mike's dancing shoes. Mercedes' eyes were dreamy, and she was staring at Matt, while he was busy trying to run Mike's foot over with his wheelchair.

"Oh, yeah, definitely Mercedes," Heather said, understanding Mercedes' underlying message, "Unless it's too much trouble for you, Mike."

"Huh? What?" Mike said, "Oh, yeah, let's go." He said, turning around, and gliding across the floor, so he was just ahead of Heather, so he could push open the door for her, dramatically.

"What was that for?" Heather asked, rifling through her bag, trying to find her car keys.

"Dude, what the hell is in there? I mean, seriously, if it takes you that long to find car keys, in a bag."

"Uhm, everything. I just kinda throw crap in here." She laughed at herself.

"I bet that I could find your keys before you could." Mike laughed, and smiled a huge smile.

"Okay, let's see you do it, Chang." Heather said, giving him a quick, challenging nod.

"Are you ready?" Mike said, stepping closer to her. She nodded, and smiled some more. He edged a little closer, and put his hands around her waist. He leaned into her, pressing his face into her hair. And, suddenly he spun away from her, and when he turned back towards her, he was dangling the keys in her face.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-ha. I told you I could find your keys before you could." He said, rather smugly, with a smirk growing across his face.

"Someone just wanted to be theatrical, I suppose." Heather said, turning back to her car, kind of confused as to what just happened.

"That wasn't theatricality, my dear. That was pure seduction." Mike said, walking a few steps to the side of Heather, "it's obvious that you think I'm hot."

"And it's obvious that you think you're cool." Heather said, "Plus, I wouldn't call you hot, I would call you, cute, like a little boy."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Mike Chang said, flipping his hair, "I'm gorgeous."

"Suuuure, you are." Heather said, "Now, can I have my keys back?"

"Fine, since you admitted I'm gorgeous." He said, he tossed her the keys to the car, and she popped the trunk, "Here, come help me."

"What do I need to bring?" He asked, looking into the back of the car.

"Are you strong?"

"What kind of question was that…" Mike asked, pretending to be surprised by her question.

"The legitimate kind." She snapped, "Now, heeeeelp me before I don't have time to put the frosting on the cupcakes, and we can't raise money for Artie, and I never forgive myself."

"Okay, I'm sorry, don't cry." He said, taking his fingers and using them to raise the corners of her mouth, creating a pained smile on her face.

"Here, I'm gonna give you the Display Cases, and, I'll get the frosting and stuff." She handed him 3 large boxes containing white display cupcake display cases.

"So, when you were 13, you didn't have a life, you just baked, and made your parents buy you all of this stuff, so you could make pretty cupcakes."

"Well, it's probably a lot better than what you did with your 13 yr old life." Heather said, trying to kick the trunk closed after realizing that if she grabbed everything, she wouldn't have any hands to close the trunk or lock the car.

"Need some help?" Mike asked, putting his boxes on the ground and pushing the trunk closed, then grabbing the keys from around Heather's fingers and locking the car, and lastly putting the keys back into her pocket.

"You're not going to try and seduce me next time, are you?" Heather asked, shuffling onto the sidewalk.

"Who said there's gonna be a next time?" He said, "After having to wake up at 5:30, I don't think I want to hang out with you anymore."

"Hey, that's too bad for you." Heather said, making a pouty face at him, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to perform with my dance crew, at our next gig, but, since I'm just such an unappealing person to be around, I could ask Matt. He's just as good as you are."

"Yeaaah, is that what you tell yourself at night, that you'll never get me, so you have to settle for Matt? 'Cause Matt's my best friend, and I wouldn't allow him to hang out with someone that doesn't want him." The two Asians were walking down the hallway, laughing away. As they neared the Home Economics Room, Karofsky and his hockey pucks came wandering up.

"Hey, Chang." Karofsky said, "What've you got there, Cupcake displays? So, now your into baking, who knew you were such a fag."

"He was just helping me get some stuff from my car. Come on Mike, let's go." Heather said, taking barely a step forward before Karofsky opened his mouth again.

"Wow, such a gentlemen. What, you trying to impress the other fags in glee club with you?" One of Karofsky followers yelled from inside their little mob of fat hockey players.

"Just Fuck off, Karofsky. I bet Mike could get more girls then you could in your entire life, just 'cause he's in Glee club. 'Cause, contrary to your belief, girls don't go for fat, jealous jerks that think they can play sports, they prefer actual men that don't care what other people think of them, too bad for you, you're just a shallow, conceited jerk that thinks he's so cool 'cause he can throw a drink in someone's face." Heather shrugged, then before Karofsky could respond, grabbed Mike's arm, and the pair ran as fast as they could into the Home Ec. Room. Mike slammed the door behind him, and they dropped all the stuff they were carrying on the floor, and collapsed into the wall, breathing heavily.

"Are you insane?" Mike said, "Don't mess with them, They're gonna come after you!"

"That's okay, I mean, I have you to protect me, don't I?" Heather said, batting her eyelashes at Mike, " 'Cause, you love me, sooooo much."

"Totally," Mike said, smiling at her. Then immediately turning away, avoiding her eyes." 'Mkay, let's start with these cupcakes." He started pulling out frosting cans from her bag, and setting them onto the counter besides the sink.

"Uh, okay." Heather said, lifting her storage case that contained her pastry bags and frosting tips that her older brother bought for her on her 13th birthday. Quickly, they went to work, realizing that after they wasted time talking to Karofsky and placing bets on their way to Heather's car they only had 15 minutes to put icing on 120 cupcakes. Heather started to empty the frosting cans into her large mixing bowl and added a few drops of food coloring and began to mix,

"Ouuuch, my arm hurts from all this mixing, here, help me."

"Fine, whimp." Mike said, walking over to her and grabbing the spatula .

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just lazy." Heather said, skipping back to her bag and pulling out some jellybeans and sprinkles.

"Oh, that's a great quality." Mike said, rolling his eyes, "I think this frosting's done."

"Okay, after I'm done frosting the cupcake, just put some sprinkles and stuff on it." Heather said, scooping the frosting into her pastry bag.

"Let's do this." Mike said, they had already laid all 120 cupcakes on the counter and Heather just swirled some icing on each one, while Mike followed with their toppings.

"Okay, so, we've just got to put it on the display stands and carry them out to the table."

"If Matt and Mercedes actually get it there, and aren't too busy flirting."

"Yeah, I kinda got Mercedes' message when she told me to take you to go get the stuff and not Matt."

"It's so obvious, but Matt wants to wait until he knows Mercedes likes him back before he asks her out."

"He's just being careful, it's cool. I'm sure Mercedes understands." Heather said, "Do you think we could grab a cart from the office instead of having to carry these?"

"Uh, or we could just take the one in here." Mike said, pointing to the cart that had a few old blenders on it, in the corner.

"Oh, that's good too." Heather said, laughing and turning pink, embarrassed at how stupid she was being. _Ugh, why didn't I notice? I sounded totally stupid, _Heather said, mentally facepalming, _Why do I care? It's just Mike, I mean, I have a boyfriend, Who isn't a very good boyfriend, but why am I acting like this? Yesterday was totally fun, just me, him, and Quinn, what happened? _They placed the stands on the cart, and carefully wheeled them out of the door and into the cafeteria, where Matt and Mercedes were trying to flip the tableover so they could open the legs.

"Hey guys, need some help?" Mike asked, smugly pulling the legs out of the table and flipping it over.

"I could have done it." Matt mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Sure you could have," Heather said, putting her hand on Matt's shoulder.

"No one asked you." He said, grumpily.

"Mkay, Lunch should be starting soon." Mercedes said, wheeling herself behind the table.

"Shit," Mike said, ducking under the table. Heather slid under the table.

"What are you doing?" Mike motioned to Karofsky and his gang walking out of the hallway.

"Oh, that's problematic." She said. "Crap, they have slushies. We're so screwed."

"We could run." He shrugged.

"Take it like a man!" Heather said, pushing him out from under the table.

"Heather!" Mike said, glaring at her from the floor.

"There they are." Karofsky said, "Next to the Bake Sale table," Karofsky and Azimio lead their crew to Mike and Heather who were on the floor.

"So, you guys were two chicken to take us on earlier." Karofsky said, looking down at Mike. Heather got to her knees, and then to her feet, still looking Azimio in the eyes.

"We were waiting for you to comprehend what I said," Heather said, smiling and nodding her head slowly.

"Well, shut up. I don't care about what you think. You're just a glee loser. How would you know what a girl would really want, you're just settling for this loser." Azimio said, shoving Mike backwards.

"I'm not settling for anyone, I'm not with him. I'm just saying-"

"Look, I don't care what you're saying. I'm saying that you better watch what you're saying before you and your whole club gets it."

"Yeah, you're right. I was wrong. Girls will definitely want you." Heather said, dipping her head in phony defeat, then turned around and pulled Mike away.

"Hey, I wasn't done." Azimio called back to them, and as Mike turned around, he got a slushie to the face.

"Oh my god! Mike, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have messed with them. They were just really pissing me off." Heather said, covering her mouth in shock, "Here, I'll help you clean off. I'm really sorry."

"You owe me." Mike said, he started walking towards the bathroom, but Heather pulled him into the Home Ec. Room.

"Here, that way I can help you get all of the ice and syrup-crap out of your hair." She smiled, laughing as she wiped small pieces of ice off of Mike's face, "Sit up on the counter, I'll clean you off,"

"Alrighty then, mother." Mike said, lifting himself onto the counter beside the metal sink.

"So, since I owe you big time, what do you want from me?" Heather asked, wetting a paper towel and gently wiping the grape syrup off his face.

"How about, I'm going to ask you about a million questions, and you have to answer them all, truthfully."

"That seems fair; if not a little boring, why would you want to know stuff about me?"

"Nuh uh, I'm asking the questions." Mike said.

"Fine, but, lay down first, so I can wash out your hair." He did as she said, and she pulled a plastic cup out of the cupboard above the sink, and filled it with water, then poured it onto Mike's hair.

"Okay, so, why'd you join glee? I mean, if you knew that you'd get slushied, and people would instantly reject you." He asked, beginning on his quest to get to know Heather better.

"Well, when Quinn asked me, I wasn't going too. I don't know why I finally accepted, but it seemed like a great way to show who I really was, even if it was only 11 other people, that saw it. Plus, I wasn't exactly the most popular person in school, most people don't even know who I am."

"Yeah, glee is really great for that." Mike said, "I mean, I haven't gotten any solos, and I'm basically there too dance, I don't mind like Mercedes and Kurt do. I just kinda want to be part of something like that, not like football, where I'm forced to do what Coach Tanaka, or Finn says. Anyways, your dance crew, tell me about it. What do you guys do? Who's in it? Why?"

"Well, to answer your questions, we're a hip hop crew, like, Kabba Modern, or So Real Cru. We aren't just b-boys or B-girls. I mean, yeah, we do tricks, but we pop and lock and, we do a lot of choreography. I'm the only girl, but, my older brother started the crew, with his friends, and their friends took over, and eventually I joined, it's basically just children of all my mom's family friends. And, well, why do you dance? It's just, dance is a huge part of my life, my brother did it, my family did it; all of my friends did it."

"So, time for some fun questions."

"Oh god."

"What?" Mike said, he sat upright, his hair looking ruffled.

"I just saw your shirt."

"Well, yes, that's typically what happens when you get doused in slush." He said, shrugging.

"Well, there is a solution to your issue, if you're open to it."

"What's the solution?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The Cheerios have a washer/dryer that we could use, and it would be done by the end of lunch, but it would mean you'd have to sit around without a shirt on."

"That's not what I'd call a problem," He said, adding on a cheeky smile.

"Okay, well, follow me." They walked the halls, people of course whispering and giggling, and pointing, wondering if they were a couple. When they reached the gym, they went straight through, until they hit the locker room doors, and then, walked right into the deserted locker room doors. After the daily PE program was cut, the locker rooms were only open to cheerios, and other athletes. Even then, Coach Sylvester had an entire room built for the cheerios that had a washer dryer, and 6 shower stalls with curtains.

"Welcome to the Cheerio's locker room," Heather said, gesturing to the large expanse of space where huge, red lockers lined the sides of the carpeted room.

"Wow." Mike said, taking a weary step inside of the pristine space.

"Yeah, it's great. Now, give me your shirt and jacket." Heather demanded.

"Someone's anxious to see me shirtless."

"Someone's conceited." She said, turning away as soon as she had his clothes in her hand.  
"I'm so not done asking you questions." Mike said, taking a seat on top of the Cheerio's washer.

"Okay, shoot." Heather said, planting herself on top of the dryer.

"hm, thinking of questions is hard."

"Well, you have about a million to go." Heather said, leaning back on the dryer.

"let's see, what do I want to know about Heather Chu?"

"You don't want to know anything, 'cause she's insanely boring."

"No, she's not, she's insanely fun to be around."

"She's insanely flattered." Heather said, smiling at Mike, "So, why don't you ask me about, what I like?"

"Sure, what's your favorite movie?"

"That's really hard…She's out of my league was really funny, but, it definitely not my favorite. The Princess Bride was a classic, and it was really stupid, which made it hilarious. John Tucker Must die gets me everytime, it's just so funny."

"So, any of those?"

"Yeah, I don't go for Chick flicks, they don't appeal to me in the least, I'd rather go watch a comedy, but, scary is good sometimes."

"I thought Chicks were supposed to like chick flicks. What happened to you?" Mike asked, pushing her a little.

"I'm convinced that my parents dropped me a few times while I was a baby, or I chewed on the crib bars as an infant,"

"Oh, you've got some really high self esteem," Mike stated, sarcastically.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, like, I like to talk, and I'm not shy, but, I just, I don't know." Heather said, "It's just another thing I have to figure out."

"What else do you have to figure out?"

"Just, life, you know. I mean, my feelings are just everywhere nowadays." She shrugged.

"I know what you mean, it's just being a teenager, having to worry about what people think about you, and what people are saying about you, it's just so insane sometimes."

"Sometimes I just want to curl up with a teddy bear and watch tv, or listen to music, or talk to someone, but, I've never really found anyone I could do that with, you know?"

"I get it, like, Matt is the best friend I've ever had, but, it's weird talking to him about girls, 'cause, he can basically get whatever girl he wants, he's so confident, sometimes I wish I could be like him and Puck. They would never doubt themselves."

"I bet if you put yourself out there, you could get your girl too, Mike. You're a really great guy, it's just, people don't know you."

"What about you, you have a particular guy in mind?" Mike asked, expecting her to say Puck, or Matt, or Finn.

"That's one of those things I gotta figure out. There's a guy, but it's an insanely long story."

"We have…" Mike said, pulling out his phone to check the time, "16 more minutes, and then more glee rehearsal after that."

"I doubt you wanna hear it, its long and hard, and complicated, and I might cry, and it would be the first time I tell anyone the story."

"Well, when you put it like that, I have to hear it." Mike said, scooting himself a little bit closer to Heather.

"My butt hurts, dryers are hard." Heather said, jumping off the giant sized dryer and going over to her locker.

"Hm, I wonder why the dryer would be hard, it's not like it's made out of metal or anything. But I'm sure that's news for _you,_ Captain Obvious." Mike said. The washer beeped as the water drained out of it, and Heather pulled a pillow and a blanket out of her locker. She dropped them on the floor, and walked over to the washer and pulled Mike's shirt and jacket out, and threw them into the dryer.

"Ha ha, very funny, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Heather said, making a face at Mike, and laying on the plush cheerios carpet. Mike walked over to her, and unfolded the blanket and laid it over her.

"Don't fall asleep on me, and why do you have a pillow and blanket in your locker?"

"Well, because when Coach Sylvester makes us practice for excessive amounts of time, instead of going home for a few hours, usually me and a few girls just chill here until we have to get ready for the next day."

"That's insane…Anyways, before I get distracted, what was that story you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, settle down, you're gonna be listening for a while." Heather said, looking at the floor and trying to put on a smile as she pushed Mike the pillow. Mike propped up himself with his elbow, and looked intently at Heather, while she wrapped herself in a blanket.

"That's fine. Sometimes, you just need to talk, you know, to feel better,"

"Yeah, well, his name is Ryan. He's part of the crew. We were best friends, like, inseparable. I don't really remember how it all happened, but, I'd gone through a really rough patch and I was just so out of it, and Ryan told me he liked me. It all happened really fast. My brother told me that he talked to everyone else about it before he asked me out, apparently he wasn't the only guy that liked me, but, they kinda just gave me to him. It wasn't like I got much of a choice, but at that point, I didn't know I had choices. He was there for me, and I didn't want to risk losing him. I knew him well enough to know that our entire friendship would collapse from under me if I rejected him so, I didn't give myself much of a choice." Heather's eyes began to tear, and she moved closer to Mike, he didn't say a word, just put his arm around her, and held her. She put her head on his shirtless shoulder, "But, now I'm just stuck. I feel like…like, his friendship helped me build like, a platform under me; that got me to where I am, right now. He got me back to wanting to be social, to have a life. When we were friends, he was my support, I grew. But, after he told me he loved me, I stopped, my support system just held me where I am, and, I'm stuck here, and, if I lose Ryan, I lose my support, and everything comes crashing down, and I'll have to start all over, it's just, I can't do it again, I can't. The relationship is like, you know that song, Miserable at Best, by Mayday parade? I can tell, like when I'm not there, and he's there with his friends, it's like, I don't exist, and he's just another single guy. He's never given me a real reason to doubt him, but I just know it. It's like, I just know. " And, all of the sudden, Heather just put her face in her palms and cried. And, Mike didn't say one word, he just wrapped his arms around her, and silently comforted.

"Look, if this thing with Ryan falls through, Quinn, the rest of the glee club, and I will all be here for you." Mike said, rubbing her shoulder gently, "The glee club has always held together, no matter what happened. We stick together through our issues, and that's exactly why it works. Glee Club is like a second family to some of us, and the only family to the rest. We'll always be here for you. I'll always be here for you." They just sat, and even though it was only 5 minutes, it seemed like all the time in the world.

"Hey," Mike said, "Matt and Mercedes are probably wondering where we are. We should go back, if you're okay, if not, we could chill here a little more."

"Nah, it's cool." Heather said, sniffling, and getting up, "You should probably get your shirt."

"It's really hot in here, I'm not sure if I want to…" Mike said, suggestively.

"I'm not sure if I want to see you without a shirt on anymore." Heather said, her normal smile returning to her face.

"And, she's back," Mike said, rolling his eyes, and grabbing his shirt and jacket out of the cheerios dryer.

"You're right, it is really hot." Heather said, ruffling around her long-sleeved cardigan to cool herself off.

"Why don't you take your cardigan off?" Mike said, beginning to refold Heather's blanket so it would fit in her giant cheerios locker.

"My outfit wouldn't work." Heather snapped almost defensively, turning and taking the pillow off the floor, her usual light smile didn't return to her face, like it usually would.

"You have to answer the question truthfully, Heather. Remember, you owe me." Mike said, walking over to her locker. He could tell she was lying, because she didn't smile.

"Mike…" Heather said, flying into his arms, sobbing, "I…it was before Ryan, I don't want to go through that again. I just, I can't."

"Heather, what are you talking about?" Mike said, pushing her away just a little bit, so he could look into her eyes. She looked away and pulled down her sleeve, to reveal multiple healed cuts, which had still left long scars, all over her arm.

"That's why when Mr. Schuester said to wear yellow short sleeved shirts for Proud Mary, you had to get Arm Warmers, I should have known."

"You can't tell anyone." Heather said, sobbing into Mike's chest.

"Don't worry about it." Mike said, putting his hand on her head, "I would never."

Heather and Mike didn't return to the Cupcake table at lunch, they spent the last few minutes of lunch in the cheerios locker room, just talking. And, when the bell rang, they returned to glee. Mike got a lot of crap from Matt, and Mercedes came to ask Heather what happened.

"Hey, what happened after you went to help Mike cleaned up? Matt and I started to think you started to mouth off to Karofsky again and got your asses kicked." Mercedes laughed, sitting next to Heather.

"Oh, I took Mike into the Cheerios locker room to use the washer and dryer, so he could wash his shirt, there was slushie all over it."

"Awh, I think you and Mike would make the cutest couple ever." Mercedes said, smiling sweetly.

"I think he's a little wrapped up with Brittany already," Heather said, pointing to where Brittany was playing with Mike's phone, and staring at the touch-screen, amazed.

"Sweety, your eyes are red and puffy," Kurt said, pulling out his 'emergency makeup kit' and handing a tube of eye drops to Heather, "I keep them in there, so if I have a long night, I don't look like a zombie."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Honey, you look like you just got out of bed," Kurt breathed, and put his arm on her arm, "After getting raped."

"I heard the word rape, and then I saw your hair." Puck laughed, walking into their conversation, and earning a glare from Quinn and Mike, who both followed to keep check on Puck, "and, if you're having emotional problems, I have a shoulder that you can cry on."

"She's taken, Puck." Mike said, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"That's never stopped him before." Quinn said, a sour and regretful look on her face.

"Hey, Mike," Heather said, another smile stretching across her face, "Want to come with me to dance practice? We're starting to choreograph for a benefit we're performing in, and, I wanted you to join in, since, the money's going to the glee club." She smiled at him, but her eyes gave a look that said, 'I need you there, but not just for dancing.' Mike didn't give a response, or didn't ask any questions, he just nodded, understandingly.

"Okay, settle down, today, we're gonna do a dress rehearsal of Proud Mary, your clothes are in there, get there and come with your wheelchairs into the auditorium." Everyone met in the auditorium, and took a seat in the theater seats.

"First, We have something for you, Mr. Schuester." Puck said, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket, "that's enough for the short bus, and 2 Cases of Natty Light for the way home."

"You wish, Puck." Mr. Schuester said, smiling at the cash that the Glee Club raised for Artie.

**A/N: if you're wondering what I imagine heather to sound/look like, I've drawn pictures. I'll link them somewhere (at some point in time.), and, if you look up kimberleex333 on youtube, it's exactly how I wanted her to sound. (or, another voice that would suffice + is amazing, Jenny Suk, msxjenixe )& I thought it was amazing that I found her! & I'll try to use songs that she's already sung. And, I want to do a dance number with mike&heather, but, I don't think the epic-osity will transfer. So, if I figure that out, we'll see. sssss**


	3. Ballad

**Ballad**

_Here's what you missed last week, Quinn's pregnant, and Puck's the father, but everyone thinks it's Finn, except for Quinn's parents, who don't know anything. They just know that she's in the celibacy club. Also, Heather had a breakdown in the Cheerio's locker room, and ended crying into Mike's shoulder. And, That's what you missed on, GLEE ! _

"Ballad, from middle English bal-_lad_. Does anyone know what that means?" Mr. Schuster asked as he wrote the word on the whiteboard, Kurt and Rachel's hands flew into the air, "Yes, Kurt?"

"It's a male duck," Brittany said, completely serious.

"A ballad is a love song," Kurt said, dreamily, sneaking a glance at a certain football player.

"Sometimes, a ballad is a story set to song, and it doesn't have to be about love." Mr. Schuster said.

"The rules of competition state we have to perform a ballad at sectionals." Mr. Schuster said.

"It looks like my weekly letters to the Ohio show Chuir governing board has finally paid off," Rachel said from the back of the room, she turned to Puck, with wide eyes, obviously extremely proud of herself.

"So, to prepare for competition, you'll be paired up with a partner, and you have to sing a song to them, you have to make them feel your emotion!" Mr. Schuster said, placing a top hat on the piano.

"I pick Quinn." Finn said, while Quinn's head lay on his shoulder.

"Ohhh, no, too easy." Mr. Schue said, shaking his head, "Your partners will be Chusen by fate."  
He walked back to the piano, and shook around the hat.

"I bet the ducks in the hat!" Brittany said, to Santana.

"But with Heather and Quinn, there's an uneven amount of people." Santana said.

"Well, I guess I should just put my name in there." Mr. Schuster said, writing his name on a slip of paper and putting it in the hat, "Okay, I put the names of all the kids in the front row, so, the kids in the back, just pick your partners." He said, with a smile on his face. Puck got up, and reached his hand into the hat.

"Mercedes?" Puck said, giving the rest of the club an exasperated look.

"Matt." Tina said, smiling not particularly affected by the quiet jock, they were friends just like the rest of the club.

"Quinn." Artie said, making Finn's smile instantaneously disappear.

"Brittany." Santana said, smiling, while whispers of 'not fair' rustled through the club.

"Kurt?" Finn said, "Mr. Schue, I don't think I can do this with another guy!"

"The fates have spoken, Finn." Mr. Schue said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Heather!" Mike smiled, when he was relieved of his worry that he'd have to sing a love song to Mr. Schuster. Heather smiled too, because singing to Mike would be extremely easy, because he already knew all her feelings.

"That means I get you, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, smiling.

"Hey, Mr. Schuster, what kind of songs do you want us to sing?"

"How about Mr. Schuster and I demonstrate. Brad, Endless Love, in B-flat, it's my favorite duet." Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, I don't think that's an appropriate song."

"Why? It's a great song and, a perfect ballad." Rachel said, obviously oblivious to why Mr. Schuster would deem that song, inappropriate.

"Yeah, I really like that song Mr. Schue." Finn smiled, still bitter after having to sing a love song to Kurt. And, before he could respond, Rachel was already smiling, and singing, and spinning around the piano; looking at Mr. Schuster with crazy eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Mike, when do you want to practice the ballad? Since we're doing that thing for Finn and Quinn, we won't get time tomorrow."

"Uh, how about, I come over before we go to practice for the benefit, and then we can just carpool there. It works out better, so I don't show up before you do at your dance practice."

"Yeah, that's cool. I have to talk to you about some stuff anyways." Heather said, before turning and walking out of the Chuir room.

Heather was sitting on her bed, listening to her iPod, and doing her Math homework, when her doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, quickly pulling her hair back, into a ponytail, and running down the stairs. She ran down the stairs, and opened the door, looking a little flustered, "Hey, Mike."

"Hey, Heather, nice sweats." He laughed, stepping into her house and pulling off his shoes. His guitar was strapped to his back.

"You play guitar?" Heather said, disregarding his comment about her horrible appearance.

"Is that really hard to believe?" He asked, wondering why every time he mentioned playing the guitar—that was people's reaction.

"No, it's just, you just kinda strike me as a dancer, not a singer, but then again, I play guitar, violin, piano, and the ukulele." Heather said, "and, you never play it during glee, I mean, usually Puck always plays the guitar, Finn has the drums, and Artie has bass, why don't you step up to the plate sometimes?"

"Well, because, that would draw attention to me, and with the rate that drama is spreading through glee club, I don't want attention."

"Ah, you heard about Babygate?"

"Well, Puck kinda already told me before he told Mercedes, then I heard from Mercedes, then from Quinn, and then from Tina, then from Matt, then from Kurt, then from Santana and Brittany, then from Artie, and Rachel doesn't even know, so she couldn't have told me."

"I see, you're kind of like the club's confidante, everyone trusts you, and so you're in on all the drama." Heather said, raising her eyebrows.

"Eh, it's 'cause I don't talk to them during glee. They all just automatically assume I never talk, and would have no one to tell, I've kinda been the same character all through school, the supportive best friend. And, I seem to always find people crying their eyes out, and then hear the story." Mike said, laughing when he realized, Heather was one of those stories, but she's different.

"Hah, good to know, I'm not the only person who's life lies in your hands."

"No, but you're one of the only people's story I really care about. I mean, everyone in Glee Club has someone to talk to, Matt's great and stuff, don't get me wrong, but he's always part of the crowd that gets in on the drama. He wants to be seen, I don't and, I think that's where we disconnect. It's 'cause he realizes that, when you seem confident, and self assured, you seem so much more attractive to the rest of the world. He wants to be part of the in-crowd. I'm just a passerby." Mike Chang was always a sideline player; He never got in the action, but was always there. He was the support of Glee Club, the backbone; if he was gone everything would have crumbled through a long time ago, Even if no one—including himself—realized it. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't know about anything, I just wish that I was as clueless as the rest of the club. I never asked to know that Kurt likes someone, or that Mercedes and Matt are head over heels for each other, but they're too stupid to see it! But, I care about them, and if someone you care about is upset, naturally, you want to make them feel better."

"Well, I kind of understand that, but, I don't think I'd ever understand having to hold that many secrets. If you weren't there, imagine what would happen."

"It's kinda a lot of pressure, you're fun to blow off steam with." Mike said, smiling, "It's cool, with you, 'cause you don't just talk to me when you're having issues, you're a real friend too, with everyone else, it's like we'll hang out in glee, and then they'll rant to me on AIM, and it's like, that's the end of it."

"Look, if you ever need anything, I'm right here. If you think I'm a real friend, I want to be a real friend, and we can take turns listening, not just talking. Just like today, with our songs," Heather said, cheerily.

"So, are you gonna sing Miserable at Best?" Mike said, recalling what Heather said while she was sobbing about her life into Mike.

"You remembered!" Heather said, smiling, remembering a picture that she just re-blogged on her tumblr. It was a word-graphic that read 'I want someone that will know little facts about me, 'cause they remember it when I tell them.'

"Well, if I person's crying into your chest, you should probably listen to them."

"And, that is precisely what makes you different from any guy I know." Heather said, leading

Mike up the steps, to her room, "So, what song did you pick?"

"You'll see," Mike said, mischievously.

"That's really sketchy," Heather said, sitting down on her bed, and patting the spot right next to her so Mike would sit.

"Did you just say sketchy?" Mike said, staring at her.

"Yes…Was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's just, I've never heard anybody—besides myself—say that word," Mike said, excited that someone used the same vocabulary he did.

"Oh, my older brother introduced it to me." Heather said.

"Ah, I bet he goes to college in Southern California." Mike smiled when Heather gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, he does. How'd you know?" Heather asked, her eyes widened, "Are you stalking my brother?"

"Nah, my sister goes to UCLA, and she uses the same vocabulary." Mike laughed at Heather's excitement.

"Oh, my brother goes to UCI."

"Cool, anyways, back to Glee club, whose singing first?" Mike said, pulling them back on topic.

"I think you should go first, because I still haven't heard you sing a solo yet."

"Well, you will, because we have to perform this is front of the whole club," Mike said, sighing heavily.

"You're such a wimp, Mike Chang." Heather said.

"It's not my fault I have an intense fear of performing, that's kinda why I joined glee in the first place."

"Well, get your crap together, Chang! Let's go!" Heather yelled, pushing Mike off the bed.

"God, Heather, pushy much," Mike said, swiveling the chair at Heather's desk so it was facing Heather. He sat and took his guitar out of its soft case.

"That's how you learn," Heather said, working hard at keeping her face unemotional.

"Fine, Fine." Mike said, he closed the eyes, and began to strum the guitar slowly.

_You're on the phone,  
With your boyfriend,_

_He's upset, He's going off about something that you said,  
He'll never, get your humor, like I do._

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like,_

_He'll never get your story, like I do. _

_He wears Vans, and I wear Converse._

_He's crew captain, and I'm in the Choi-r_

_Dreaming 'bout the day where you wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You Belong with me..  
_

_Walking the streets with you and your skinny jeans,_

_Can't help thinking 'this is how it all should be,'_

_Laughing on a park bench _

_Thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_You've got a smile that can light up this whole town,_

_I see it all the time, even though he brought you down. _

_You say your fine, _

_I know you better than that, Whatcha doing with a guy like that?_

_He wears vans, and I wear converse,_

_He's crew captain and I'm in the Choi-r_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find, _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You Belong with me.._

_Standing by, or waiting at your back door, _

_All this time, how could you not know, Baby. _

_You belong with me, you belong with me. _

_I remember driving to your house, _

_In the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one that made you laugh,_

_When you were gonna cry. _

_I know your favorite songs, _

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams,_

_I think I know where you belong,_

_I think I know it's with me. _

_Standing by, or waiting at your back door, _

_All this time, how could you not know, Baby. _

_You belong with me, you belong with me. _

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me. _

"Aside from the fact that you just sang Taylor Swift, you were amazing." Heather said, caught completely off –guard by Mike's voice.

"I'm nothing compared to Puck and Finn." Mike said, shaking his hair over his eyes, humbly.

"Well, that may be because you can't hear your own voice." Heather said, "I mean, you sound so different when you sing, you're every bit as good as Finn and Artie, and way better then Puck, Mike."

"Uh, Thanks, I guess."

"Maybe I should draw attention to the fact that you're really good, it may help you get whoever you just sung about."

"Eh, she's kind of off-limits." Mike chuckled, not meeting Heather's eyes, looking at the floor.

"Ah, I think I get it," Heather chuckled, her mind leading her to a certain painfully shy goth girl.

"Yeah, but it's cool, I tend to keep my love life to myself," Mike said, "believe it or not, I've never had a relationship."

"Really? I mean, you're an attractive football player that dances, and sings. And, I happen to know, that you have the best personality in the entire sChuol." Heather said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'd assume so too, I mean, look at me, I'm so hot…" Mike said, smiling, "Yeah, I mean, Brittany and I were like, something for a while, but I wouldn't call it a relationship."

"Well, imagine that in 6 months of a relationship, Ryan and I have never kissed." Heather said, almost like she was gossiping with another girl.

"Wow, okay, and I thought I was romantically challenged," Mike laughed, running his hand over the back of his neck, recalling his first kiss, remembering how Brittany felt, and how quickly his first kiss turned into his first make-out session.

"I think that challenged is an understatement. I might as well be put in a romantic asylum, it's like, nothing I plan has ever worked out the way I planned."

"Well, look at it this way, I doubt you planned to be sitting in your bedroom, singing your heart out to a guy that you just met, and look how much fun we're having." Mike said, staring straight into Heather's eyes, waiting for them to light up with her heartfelt smile.

"Well, that, I did not plan." She said, moving a little closer to Mike.

"Speaking of singing, I think it's about time, we get to your song." Mike said.

"My song requires a piano, which is downstairs." She said, leading him downstairs, leaving his guitar on her bed.

"How long have you played Piano?" Mike asked, sliding onto the piano bench next to her. The sheet music for the song Miserable at Best was already placed on the holder above the row of pristine white keys.

"Uh, since I was 6, my dad always wanted me to learn, so, he enrolled me in classes, everything was so strict, it kinda sucked the fun out of it."

"Ha, sucker. Tina's parents made her learn it too. It's good to know the advantages of having the most lenient asian parents known to man." Mike said, smiling, "What do your parents do for a living?" Mike said, assuming they worked because neither was at the house.

"Oh, my mom runs a business from my aunt's house, were she lives now. She's doing really well." Turning to see Mike's surprised expression, "And, my dad lives in San Jose, California. He's a bigshot at the Apple Company there, gets paid quite a bit too."

"So, you live here, by yourself?" Mike said, with a horrid look on his face, "Everyday?"

"My older brother and I are partially emancipated, so, our parents only pay our bills, they have no control over us. They're both well off enough. It happened after their divorce, once my mom started staying at our aunt's house, we asked for the emancipation. They both send checks over, once a month, and when Kevin needs money, I send a check to him, that's it."

"Wow, that's got to be harder than you're making it sound, I mean, not having a family to come home to everyday." Mike said, shaking his head.

"My parents weren't like parents are supposed to be, they were like teachers. They looked at every imperfection and nitpicked at it until it was perfect, and there wasn't much else to our relationship. It's hard to miss what you never had."

"You and your brother seem really close," Mike said, thinking about his little sister, probably at home right now, trying to do homework. She gets distracted easily, and she's so social, she wants to be friends with everyone. There was even a time where she was closer to Puck then Mike was. He saw her like an angel, like nothing should be able to pop her bubble of 10 year old innocence, and she needed to be shielded from the horrors of the real world, and the real people.

"He's what I grew up with, he's only 3 years older than me, and he's not afraid to be open with me about everything." She shrugged, not knowing the difference between her life and a normal life, "It's always kinda just been me and him against the world.

"It must have been hard when he moved away," Mike said, resting his hand on her shoulder, lightly.

"We talk almost every day, and he comes to see me every break he gets, he stays here, and we get some time to just hang you know." Heather shrugged, looking down on the keys of the piano.

"You know, it would be a shame if I spent an entire hour at your house, and I never got to hear you sing your song." Mike said, pressing the side of his head to hers.

"My voice isn't that great, Mike. You can live." Heather said, but started pressing keys anyways.

_Baby, don't hide, I know__  
__We're trying our hardest__  
__And the hardest part is letting, go__  
__Of the nights we shared__  
__Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting__  
__But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright__  
__And when we look to the sky, it was mine, but I don't want it so_

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight__  
__(I know she's there and)__  
__You're probably hanging out and making eyes__  
__(while across the room, she stares)__  
__I bet you get the nerve to walk the floor__  
__And ask that girl to dance, she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say__  
__and then to second guess__  
__But I guess__  
__That I can live without you but__  
__Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find__  
__In every single way__  
__And everything you had to give__  
__Is everything I couldn't take__  
__Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away__  
__And the hardest part of living__  
__Is just taking breaths to stay_

_'Cause I know I'm good for something__  
__I just haven't found it yet__  
__But I need it_

_So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight__  
__(I know she's there and)__  
__You're probably hanging out and making eyes__  
__(while across the room, she stares)__  
__I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor__  
__And ask that girl to dance, she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say__  
__and then to second guess__  
__But I guess__  
__That I can live without you but__  
__Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh_

_And this will be the first time in a week__  
__That I'll talk to you__  
__And I can't speak__  
__Been three whole days since I've had sleep__  
__'Cause his dream of his lips on my cheek__  
__And I got the point that I should leave you alone__  
__But we both know that I'm not that strong__  
__And I want the lips that made me fly_

_So let's not pretend that I'm alone tonight__  
__(you know he's there and)__  
__We're probably hanging out and making eyes__  
__(while across the room, he stares)__  
__You know,he gets the nerve to walk the floor__  
__And ask your girl to dance, she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say__  
__and then to second guess__  
__But I guess__  
__ I can live without you but__  
__Without you I'll be miserable__  
__And I can live without you__  
__But without you I'll be miserable__  
__And I can live without you but__  
__Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

"I see you tweaked the song a bit," Mike said, a particular verse running through his head.

"Well, I needed it to fix it, to fit my life a little better." She said, scooting off the small bench, away from Mike.

"It's almost time for dance practice." He said, looking at the floor, turning red.

"Are you sure you want to go with jeans on? I mean, that's gotta hinder your dancing just a little bit." Heather said, looking down at her baggy sweat pants and loose tank top.

"I've never, not worn jeans while I dance." Mike said, slumping onto the white couch next to Heather's front door.

"There's a first time for everything, who knows maybe you'll dance better." Heather said, running up her steps and going into her brother's room, rifling through his drawers until she found a pair of gray sweats. She tossed the sweats to Mike from the top of her staircase.

"The bathroom is through the kitchen," She said, walking back to her room. Mike went into the bathroom to change, and Heather came downstairs wearing a band tee over her tank-top.

"They're so….baggy." Mike said, ruffling around the drooping sides of Heather's brother's pants.

"That's usually what sweats are." Heather said, giggling at Mike's amused expression.

"What're you looking at, punk?" Mike said, playfully putting on his 'thug face' and walking up to Heather, letting his pants sag.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were so, defensive." Heather laughed, not able to keep a straight face. Mike pressed up against Heather, trying to scare her. Heather pushed right back, making a face at Mike. They looked into each other's eyes and moved a little closer. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door, and Heather whipped around, smacking Mike's chest with her hair. Mike sighed, exasperatedly, turning away, hiding his face which was turning soft pink.  
"Kevin!" Heather said, throwing herself into her older brother's arms. He walked into the house, and wheeled his suitcase behind him. Heather closed the door, and immediately became a little more hyperactive, "What're you doing here? You said you wouldn't be coming 'til next week."

"I lied." Kevin said, "And, it seems I wasn't the only one to be keeping secrets. Who's that?"

"That's Mike, he's from Glee Club, he's helping us with the benefit, because after what I'm going to do today, I doubt that Ryan is going to be there."

"Oh, you finally decided to do it?' Kevin said, the smile disappearing from his face. Mike turned around and became aware of the conversation, _is that why she wanted me to come? _

"Yeah, I kinda told Mike everything, and, it made me realize that building my entire life on top of one person is unhealthy, and that this really needs to happen if I want to move on with my life." Heather said, not meeting her brother's eyes, "That's another reason I wanted Mike there, just in case I have another emotional breakdown."

"Well, then I'm glad he's here."

"Kevin, I bet you're hungry. Why don't I make you something?" Heather said, getting off the couch, and moving towards the kitchen.

"Nah, you probably got to split," Kevin said, "I know how to take care of myself, you should go."

"Uh, okay, if you insist." Heather said, giving her brother a quick hug and running up the stairs to grab her bag. Kevin pushed himself off the couch, and walked over to Mike.

"Take care of her for me, okay?" He said, putting his hand lightly on Mike's shoulder. Mike gave a questioning look, but nodded a little anyways. Heather came down stairs, and Kevin let go of Mike's shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, let's go Mike." Heather said, opening her shoe closet, and pulled out a pair of white and black Nike high-tops.

"Alrighty then," Mike said, opening up the door, and closing it behind them. Heather unlocked her car, and climbed into the driver's seat. She started the car, and plugged her Ipod through the auxiliary cable, and scrolled through her songs. Mike sat down and put on his belt.

"Here, choose a song, that way you can't complain." Heather said, lightly tossing him the ipod, and backing out of her driveway.  
"I'm surprised," Mike said, nodding his head approvingly, "There's no Taylor Swift,"

"I only have one country song on that ipod," Heather said, chuckling, "It's called '_Up Up, Down Down'_, and it's by Krissy and Erica."

"And yet, I find Justin Bieber." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm a 16 year old girl, Mike. Of course I'm going to have Justin Bieber on my ipod." She said, "And, he's about the hottest boy ever."

"You're such a girl." Mike said, sighing dramatically.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be?" Heather said, laughing at how stupid that comment was.

"True…" Mike sighed, "That could possibly have been the worst comeback ever."

"Wow, so even you know how stupid you sound."

"And, yet, I still talk." Mike laughed at himself.

"It's okay. It's cute when you act stupid." Heather said, beaming

"Whoa, you listen to the Beatles, and Jay Sean?" Mike said, still scrolling through the list of artists, "Hey Monday, The Academy is…, Arctic Monkeys, Cobra Starship, All time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, We the Kings, and Stereo Skyline? So, you're an alternative girl."

"I mix it up, I like Hip Hop, Pop, and Alternative; I drabble in rock sometimes but, usually no disco, or like, rap." Heather shrugged, and pulled into a parking space in front of an office complex, "I listen to Jay-Z sometimes,"

"So, that was pretty useless, I didn't even get to choose a song." Mike said, getting out of Heather's car.

"Yeah, I'm picking the song next time." Heather said, leading Mike up some stairs, and in through a glass door. The room had hardwood flooring and a huge, mirrored wall so they could see their dancing.

"Hey, Heather," An asian boy said, walking towards Heather, and pulling her into a tight, possessive hold. He glared at Mike from behind Heather's back, "This must be Mike." Ryan let go of Heather and walked to Mike, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, you must be Ryan." Mike said, taking his hand.

"W'sup?" The Whole crew slowly walked towards Ryan and Heather, and Mike backed towards the wall.

"Uh, can I actually talk to you, alone, Ryan?" Heather said, clutching his hand.

"Ooooh," The rest of the crew echoed, Ryan obediently followed, and the crew went over to the wall-mounted CD player that was connected to speakers surrounding the studio.

"What the hell, Heather!" Ryan yelled, "After all of that shit? Come on, this is bullshit. The only reason I drag my butt out here every other day is you! I'm so done with this." Ryan yelled, kicking the wall, leaving a large dent, "Have fun with your fucking glee loser. I'm done with everyone here."

"Ryan, I'm so sorry." Heather said, sobbing quietly, tears were streaming down her face.

"Just, forget it." Ryan said, with a dramatic wave of his hands, he slammed the door behind him as he stormed out of the door.

"Heather," One of the other guys said, "What the hell just happened?" Heather was sobbing, she backed into the wall next to Mike, and slid onto the ground. It wasn't as hard as she imagined it. Heather's life was centered around Ryan, the things he told her, the way he distracted her from her life, and the way he just, made her feel better. Her life wasn't crashing around her, she had a new platform, _Mike Chang._ It still stung, losing her best friend, just like that.

"I'm pretty sure Ryan just stormed out of practice, and the benefit is tomorrow night,"

"No one cares that he's gone?" Heather asked, looking up, her eyes were puffy and red.

"No, we realized that Ryan was the biggest jerk we've ever met, like ever."

"We just kinda put up with his crap, 'cause we didn't want to lose you. He's honestly the most pigheaded jerk ever. I really can't believe you put up with him for that long. Anyways, he wasn't an inventive, we don't need him." Mike sat down next to Heather, on the hard floor.

"Inventive?" He whispered into her ear. The guy who was talking to Heather sat down on her other side, putting his head against hers. They looked like siblings, almost related, like a brother protecting his little sister.

"It's our word for the choreographers, and original members of the crew. You know the most important people in the crew." Heather said, a weak smile pushing across her face.

"Ah," Mike said, he put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Well, now that we're free of that monster, how are we gonna do the benefit, I mean, Ryan may have been a jerk, but he was one of the best dancers we have."

"Mike can do it." Heather said, a genuine smile stretching across her face, "Can't you, Mike?"

"Well, can he do it in a day?"

"He can try, he's really good." Heather said, smiling at Mike, hopefully.  
"I suppose he can try." Mike said, sounding rather lost, pushing himself off the ground, and holding his hand out towards Heather, to help her out.

"Yes!" Heather jumped up, and locked her arms around Mike's neck, holding herself up against his body, looking for support.

"This just means you owe me, again." Mike said, "And, you still owe about a million questions from the last time."

"Whatever you want, I promise." Heather said, finally letting go.

"Alright, let's get started." Heather's friends swarmed around Mike, starting to show him dance moves, "by the way, I'm Eric." The one sitting that was sitting on the floor said, he moved along the line of dancers, standing in a circle around Mike, "That's Andrew, that's Andy, that's Derek."

"It really looks like there are more of you when you are all surrounding me." Mike said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we have work for tomorrow, let's go." Eric said, pressing a button on the panel next to the light-switch, and music started blasting all over the large room. Heather's phone started ringing, and she pulled it out of her bag.

"Hello?" She said, plugging her ear, trying to block out the sound of blaring hip-hop music.

"Hey, Heather," Mercedes' voice rang from her phone, "What's up?"

"I'm just at dance practice with Mike, why?" Heather asked, curious as to why Mercedes' would call her, she wasn't immediately accepted by any of the original glee club members besides Finn.

"We were planning something, for Quinn and Finn, and we just wanted to know if you and Mike were down." Mercedes said, "If we could practice a song for them tomorrow during school, we can sing it to them on Friday, right before Quinn leaves."

"Yeah, uh, I'll call you back later, lemme just talk to Mike," She said, closing the phone and turning to her crew mates, "Hey guys! Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Instead of giving the money to the animal shelter, like we always do, Can we do something else?"

"Depends what you have in mind." Eric said.

**

* * *

**

Finn walked into the Choir Room, Mercedes and Kurt mumbling to him about keeping his eyes open.

"Your fellow glee mates have something to share with you," Mr. Schuester said, waving towards their teammates, sitting in their chairs.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._

"And, I know that you guys have been having issues with the baby payments," Heather started, rifling through her bag and pulling out a thick white envelope,

"so, Mike and I kinda talked my crew into giving you guys the proceeds of my benefits." She handed Quinn the envelope, "That's 3000 dollars, and I have an extra room in my house that's always open for you, if you decide you don't like it at your aunt's house."

"Heather, thank you." Quinn said, her eyes tearing up.

"No sweat Quinn, I live alone anyways, You're always welcome." Heather said, hugging Quinn tightly. A few gasps and concerned looks circled around the room when the members of the Glee Club heard that Heather lived alone.

"And, you too Finn, If something happens, I'm always here. I know I barely know you guys, I just I'm really happy that I can be part of something like glee club." Heather said, smiling, knowing that if she didn't have Mike by her side, and the rest of Glee club behind her, her life would be in shambles.

"Yeah, thanks, Heather," Finn said, hugging her, "that's really cool of you."

"Group Hug!" Heather called, pulling Mike, Quinn, and Finn in for a hug, everyone else joined around them.

**A/N: Sooo, you wanna review now?(: Reviews are Love, and Love makes people write more...Oh, and suggestions on stuff to do on the trip to San Francisco, anyone? **


	4. Hairography

**Hairography.**

**A/N: I finally get to write some real Heather & Mike lovin. (;**

"I feel dirty watching this." Heather whispered to Mike and Matt in the auditorium while the Jane Adams Academy performed on stage.

"Do we have to pay them after?" Matt asked, making a disgusted face at the girls on stage, waving their hair around, and shaking their butts.

"It's not like they're actually hot." Mike said, ignoring the girls on the stage and just playing games on his iphone.

"Is this legal?" Tina whispered, her eyes growing wide. She turned towards Heather, Mike, and Matt who were sitting behind her, "I don't want to go to jail for like, prostitution, or something."

"I don't think so…" Artie said next to her, awkwardly. The girls had finished their number, and ran off the stage loudly.

"Hey, Heather, Mike, Matt," Quinn said, smiling as she sat down on the other side of Matt.

"Hi, Quinn." Matt said, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"What's up Quinn?" Mike said, recognizing Quinn's 'I'm up to something' voice.

"What do you need?" Heather said in her regular uppity voice.

"I need you three to do me a little favor." Quinn said, leaning into Matt and lowering her voice so the people around her couldn't hear.

"I need you guys to help Finn, with his dancing, after seeing those girls, We need all the help we can get. I just think that if the judges at sectionals see him and his two left feet, they'll just want to knock us down a few notches. "

"Q, is that really the excuse you're using? We know you too well," Heather shook her head, smiling still.

"Okay, I'm babysitting next Friday night, and I need you guys to keep Finn busy," Quinn said, pointedly.

"You need us, to keep him busy? Why?" Matt said, "You're just babysitting."

"Yeah, Quinn, whatever, I can do it, I'll invite him over on Friday." Heather said, saving Quinn from having to announce her secret that everyone already knew, "You don't need to explain anything, it's cool." But, Heather just shot her a 'we-need-to-talk' look, after.

"Thank you so much, Heather," Quinn said, nodding at her.

"It's cool; Finn actually needs dance lessons anyways," Heather said, laughing a little bit as she recalled her friend's confusion on which way to turn while they were practicing their number.

"Thanks anyways, Heather." Quinn said, jumping off her seat and skipping after Kurt who was turning out of the auditorium.

"So, that's a little sketchy." Mike said, staring at Heather, knowing that she knew something they didn't.

"Wow, are you guys really that oblivious?" Heather gaped at their clueless expressions.

"She wants Finn distracted so she can babysit with some other guy, and because it's Quinn, I'm kinda assuming it's Puck." Heather said, knowing that Mike and Matt had heard about babygate, "But, it could be someone else,"

"I'm pretty sure she never told us that." Mike said, shocked that he apparently missed all of the conversation.

"This might just be why you've never had a relationship," Heather said, shaking her head in disappointment, "and, don't even get me started on you." She stared at Matt, who was obviously head over heels for Mercedes, but didn't understand any of Mercedes' hints that she felt the same way. When their shocked facial expressions didn't change, she just sighed and got up.

"Are we really that oblivious?" Matt said, just staring off after Heather.

"Apparently," Mike said, wondering if girls have a hidden language.

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester said, walking into the choir room, holding a manila folder, "I did some thinking last night. I think I found our number for sectionals. We're gonna do the title song, from Hair. This song started a revolution." He pulled out the sheet music from the manila envelope and held up for the club to see.

"Did people back then have Mohawks?" Puck said, worriedly, "Like, in the 20s, or whatever?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shue," Finn said, "If we're gonna do a song about Hair, shouldn't we have more hair?" Finn motioned toward his head, lamely.

"One step ahead of you," Mr. Schuester held up a brown bag, "Here are your wigs." He tossed Finn the bag. Rachel got up and stomped over to Mr. Schuester, angrily. They mumbled something, and a few seconds later Rachel stomped back into her seat. Mr. Schuester turned it back to the club, and started laughing.  
"Looking great, guys," He said chuckling at all the boys wearing their wigs, "We'll start tomorrow." The bell rang and the students shuffled into the hallway, and dispersed into different directions. Puck handed

"Heather," Quinn called from down the hall, speed walking to catch up to her friend, "You know how I asked for you to distract Finn for me, on Friday?"

"Uhm, yeah?" Heather asked, narrowing her eyes at Quinn, suspiciously.

"I kinda asked Kurt to give Rachel a makeover, so that if she asked Finn if he wanted help with that stupid hairography crap, he'd say yes." Quinn said, "So, you don't have to worry about it."

"Well, I was just gonna invite the whole club to watch a movie, and tell them that you were babysitting, and that Puck was out getting drunk but, that's cool."

"Actually, good idea, then I won't have to worry about them doing anything." Quinn said, shuddering.

"Okay then." Heather said, recalling the late night phone call she had with Quinn on Saturday while Finn went to Puck's house to play video games all night. Quinn had spilled her entire plan to Heather, in hopes that she would understand and try to help.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Quinn said, turning in the other direction, to go find Puck.

"What'd Quinn want?" Mike said, falling into step with Heather.

"Oh, she just wanted to know what the plans were for Friday. I just told her that I was gonna invite the glee club over so we could watch a movie or something." Heather said, "Make everyone's lives a little easier."

"It's really cool for you to do all this for Quinn, I mean, she's always such an uptight bitch, I would never be that gracious." Mike said, not adding a friendly smile to the end of his statement.

"I'm only mean when it comes to cheerios, my mom wanted me to have a good amount of activities for college so, she made me try out." Heather said, "And, cheerleaders are bitches, so, in order to get through to a group of bitches, you need to be a bitch."

"Wow, nicely put," Mike said, "If you need anything for Friday, just tell me. I can bring over movies or something."

"I'll let you know," Heather said, "And, I need to talk to you, Artie, Tina, and Kurt. It's about time we get Mercedes and Matt together, Friday's the perfect opportunity."

"Have fun with that one." Mike said, laughing as he stopped at his locker, "I'll talk to you in glee then."

"See yah," Heather said, walking towards her Math Class, looking forward to getting time to scheme on how to get Matt and Mercedes together.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Artie, Hey Tina," Heather said, opening the door to her house, "You guys can just go into the living room, oh, Tina if you want to, you can drop your stuff upstairs in my room. It's the master bedroom. Matt and Mike should be back from Blockbuster soon, I sent them to go get the movies a while ago." Tina ran up the stairs and threw her overnight bag into Heather's room, and then ran back downstairs.

"Do you need help with anything?" Tina asked, smelling the food from the kitchen.

"Nah, it's cool. It's just pizza keeping warm in the oven. Rachel and Finn are on their way, Santana and Brittany are coming later, and Kurt and Mercedes should be here soon." Heather said, sitting on the back of the couch, while Tina wheeled Artie into Heather's living room.

"So, you live here, alone?" Tina gawked, "I mean, doesn't that get lonely?"

"Yeah, well, I basically grew up with my parent's friends kids, and they live 10 minutes away, so, I have family whenever I need it, and about 5 older brothers to kick people's asses if I need them too."

"It must be great to have all that freedom," Artie said, clutching onto the side of his wheelchair angrily.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, you need plans in order to have fun with freedom." Heather called, "I can't fly if I have no space to fly, if you get the metaphor." The doorbell rang, and Heather came out of the kitchen holding a hot pizza tray with an oven mitt, Tina escorted her back into the kitchen, carefully.

"I got the door." Artie said, expertly maneuvering himself around the couches, and pushing himself up to the door. He opened the door just enough to see Finn and Rachel standing in the doorway, Rachel had her hair in outrageous curls, she was wearing a pair of nearly indecent daisy dukes and a extremely low cut v-neck, and was wearing a crap-load of make-up "Finn, is that Rachel under all that make-up?"

"Yes, Artie, It's me." Rachel said, pushing her way into the house, Finn following her, closing the door behind him loudly.

"Hey guys!" Heather called, from the kitchen.

"Hey Heather," Finn called, "Not to be like, annoying or anything, but, do you have food?"

"Yeah, there's some really, really hot pizza in the kitchen here." Heather called, "And, some sodas in the fridge." Matt pushed open the door, and Mike followed him in holding a handful of DVD's.

"We're back." Mike called, "We didn't know what movies to get so, we asked this girl that was working there for advice, so she showed us a bunch of chick flicks."

"What'd you get?" Heather asked, walking back into her living room.

"Uh, we got a buncha different movies: _The Ugly Truth, The Hangover_, some movie called _The Princess Bride_, and you said that you don't have scary movies, so we got _The Nightmare on Elm Street, _and _The Ring_." Mike said, winking at Heather sneakily.

"A scary movie, r-r-really?" Tina stuttered, looking apprehensive.

"Well, if you girls are staying over then you can watch your Disney movies and musicals, but, while us guys are here, I'd kinda wanna watch some movies that are good." Mike said, setting the DVDs down and following Finn and Matt into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have all the Disney Movies on DVD." Heather said, guiltily, walking over to her cabinet and opening it to reveal shelves lined with Disney Movies and Musicals, along with various Romantic Comedies, and the DVD version of the movie, _Robin Hood: Men in Tights. _

"Hey, Rachel, are you staying overnight?" Heather asked, turning to stare at her face, overloaded with makeup.

"Hm, My dad's are out of town again so, I suppose I could. I'd just need to grab my overnight bag from home." Rachel started.

"Or, I could just give you a pair of sweats, and an extra toothbrush, so you don't have to worry about it. And, you can use my make-up remover to get that crap of your face." Heather cut her off before she could start, barely mumbling the last part of her sentence.

"Uh, that would be lovely." Rachel said.

"Mike, Matt, Finn, Artie, if you guys want to crash here too, It's not like my parents are gonna object." Heather shrugged.

"I might just take you up on that," Mike said, stretching himself out on Heather's uninhabited couch, holding a steamy piece of pizza.

"I doubt my mom would be very happy with that." Artie said, frowning a little; glaring down at his chair.

"Quinn will probably want me home." Finn said, from the kitchen, trying to figure out if he'd burn his fingers trying to get a pizza.

"Well, you can go pick her up when she gets back from babysitting, and then you can grab your stuff from your house." Heather suggested.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Finn said, trying to knock the pizza from the tray into his paper plate with a plastic fork.

"Are you gonna invite Noah later?" Rachel asked, pulling her top up so her bra didn't show.

"Does is sound bad if I say that I don't want him knowing where I live?" Heather laughed, flashing a genuine smile.

"That's completely understandable." Matt said, "I kinda wish I had thought of that before I threw that party at my house. I walked in on Puck and Santana in my little sister's room, and now whenever I see her My Little Pony comforter, I die a little inside."

"Ew." Heather shuddered, hoping to shake the mental image out of her head.

"Hey, where's your older brother, wasn't he staying here for a couple weeks while he had break?" Mike asked Heather, seeing as he hadn't seen Heather's older brother Kevin since he stood awkwardly in Heather's living room while she talked to her brother about breaking up with her boyfriend.

"He's staying at Eric and Andrew's apartment for the weekend, since he doesn't get to see them much anymore. I said it was cool, since you were all gonna be here." Heather said, "Okay, why don't we eat, and then we can start whatever movie we choose. I'll pop some popcorn, seeing as you guys are all blackholes and never stop sucking down food." Heather shook her head, and everyone shuffled into the Kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. The guys all took a seat at the dinner table, Tina sat on Artie's lap, and Heather and Rachel hoisted themselves onto Heather's kitchen counter.

"Hey, are you guys in for a game of Truth or Dare?" Matt said, grabbing a can of Coke from Heather's fridge.

"I'm down," Heather shrugged, figuring that she really had nothing to lose. The rest of the group just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so, who's going first?" Finn asked, looking around at everyone's scared faces.

"I'll do it." Matt smiled, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rachel said, fearfully.

"Do you watch porn?" Matt said, sending her a suspicious look, Mike's eyes grew wide and he looked at her with a weird face.

"I tried once, but, I failed to see the entertainment in that. It was purely disgusting." She said, making a disgusted face. Tina gasped a little, and Artie covered his face to stop himself from laughing.

"Wow, I actually expected some insane rant about how deplorable it is." Mike laughed, looking at Rachel. She just glared at him, until he quieted down.

"Okay, Finn, Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked, her eyes fluttering wildly.

"Uh, Dare, I guess?" Finn shrugged, "I don't really got anything to lose."

"Hm, any suggestions?" Rachel looked around, she got a few blank stares from Matt, Mike, and Tina. Heather's phone vibrated and she looked at it, and quickly typed a reply to Kurt's text message.

"Hey, I got one." Heather leaned over and whispered something into Rachel's ear. Rachel replied with a sly smile, "That's good, really good, Heather."

"So, what do I have to do?" Finn asked, nervously.

"You have to kiss the next person to walk through those doors." Rachel proudly proclaimed, a devious smile spreading across her face.

"But, wait, aren't Mercedes and Kurt on the way?" Finn panicked, sitting up straight in his chair, "What if I have to kiss Kurt?" His eyes were wide, and he was taking huge breaths and talking really fast.

"Well, then, you have to kiss Kurt, don't you?" Mike laughed, high-fiving Matt under the table.

"Trust me, I will get you back." Finn said, narrowing his eyes, and flashing Rachel a crooked smile, which sent her into a frenzy of deep breaths and red cheeks.

"Well, it's your turn, Finn, so go for it." Heather said.

"Okay, Mike, Truth or Dare?" Finn said, a sneaky look on his face.

"I thought he wanted to get revenge on Rachel," Mike looked at Matt, a little confused, "anyways, Dare."

"Well, see Heather came up with the dare, so I figured it would be better to get Heather back than Rachel," Finn said, smiling devilishly. Heather faked a shocked look, her cheeks turning a soft pink, "so, you and Heather have to make out, in front of everyone."

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Finn?" Heather said, giving him a little head nod, and a scowl.

"What would you classify as making out?" Mike said, giving Finn both a questioning and disgusted look. _Shit, I can't do that, She said she's never had her first kiss, what If she has to waste it on me, and, have her first kiss like, go way overboard like mine did. Omg, shit shit shit. _

"I would classify it as, at least a minute, with tongue." Finn said, shooting Heather another devilish glare. _Okay, maybe this won't be that bad. I mean, Mike's my closest friend right now, if I had to make out with someone then, I'm glad it's him._

"Hudson, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Heather glared, only partly playfully, "How do you think I got to be the captain of the cheerios? Especially with Santana in the running."

"Well, right now, you have to make out with Mike," Finn said, smiling triumphantly.

"Just you wait." Heather said. Mike turned red, and got out of his chair. He trudged his way over to Heather.

"Well, let's give them a show." Mike whispered into her ear. She giggled a little, "You look really cute when you do that." He breathed, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. _Wow, that was so different from Brittany, different in a good way. It was, so, perfect._ Mike thought, trying to make her first kiss so much more than what his was. Heather could feel everyone's eyes on her and Mike, making out in the middle of her kitchen. Mike pressed against her again, this time a little harder. She tilted her head sideways and let her tongue run across Mike's bottom lip, softly. Their bodies moved together, pushing at Heather, then back towards Mike. He cautiously slid his tongue into her mouth. Heather put her arms around Mike's neck and opened her legs so Mike could step closer to her. Rachel moved off the counter, and awkwardly went to sit next to Matt in Mike's chair. Finn started whistling, and Matt joined him. Mike's hand slid into Heather's hair, and his long fingers got tangled up in her silky, straight black strands.

"Okay, you can take a breath now." Tina coughed. Mike hesitated for a second, but continued kissing her. They were still moving together, like they were on a dance floor. Heather's front door clinked open, and Kurt took a step inside her house, Mercedes only a moment after. Heather broke away from Mike, her face turning bright red.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Kurt said, waving his hands at Mike and Heather.

"It's cool," Mike joked, pulling himself onto the granite countertop next to Heather, leaving his hand right next to hers.

"Hey, Kurt," Heather smiled, a little too sweetly, "So, you lead Mercedes into the house?"

"Yeah, although your text was a little cryptic, I figured it was for the best." Kurt smiled. Mike, Tina, Artie, and Matt all gasped, and then started laughing.

"You texted him?" Finn said, his eyes flickered with rage, "Is that allowed?"

"I told you I was vicious, Finn. And, there are no rules, so…" Heather shrugged, shooting him a crooked smile. Mike and Tina just exploded with laughter, and Matt blankly stared as he wondered what was going on.

"So, someone remind me to never be on Heather's bad side." Artie said, a nervous look on his face, "Since, she's kind of devious."

"This isn't over, Heather." Finn growled, sitting back in his chair, a billion things running through his mind. _What will Quinn say? What if He develops a gay-crush on me? What if it turns out I like it and I'm gay too? Oh god, what will happen to Quinn? Crap. Damn that Heather. _

"I think I've already proven that I'm pretty capable of revenge, Finn." Heather winked at him, wickedly.

"Well, is that why Azimio and Karofsky are still throwing slushies at everyone in the club?" Finn said, "If you're so good at revenge, why don't you do something about them?"

"All Karofsky and Azimio are doing are throwing drinks in your face, and drawing on your pictures in the yearbook, can't you just do it back? I mean, they are a hockey player, and a football player. You, Puck, Mike and Matt are 4 of the football team's best players, and Brittany and Santana are the hottest girls in the school, I'm the captain of the Cheerios. Not to mention Mercedes can always threaten to bring her 'bruthas' from the hood and beat their ass." Heather said, looking at them like they're stupid, "I say that you could just throw a drink in their face, and draw on their yearbook pictures, and the natural order of McKinley high can be flipped, once again." Everyone in the kitchen just looked at her, like she was a genius.

"I never thought of that," Finn said, shiftily.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, the only reason the jocks got away with that crap is because they're bigger, and now that they're fighting the teams' muscle they don't have anything." Heather said, like it was all common knowledge, "Plus, Sue Sylvester thinks I'm god. She thinks I'm just like her. Whatever I say goes. If I can bullshit an excuse to get a girl kicked off the Cheerios, She's as good as off. If you really want to start against Karofsky and Azimio, there's no way they could possibly win. The reason they're popular, is they've got muscle, and a hot Cheerio on their arm. And, that can easily be fixed."

"Dear lord, this girl is a genius." Ku srtaid, in awe.

"The yearbook pictures are taken in a couple weeks, we can get all the past yearbooks defaced by the time the Thunderclap comes out. Then, we just need to make sure that we get to the Libraries copy of the latest Thunderclap before Azimio and Karofsky do. And, along the way, you just need to give them a taste of their own Homophobic medicine. If we put our minds to it, and pull off this win at Sectionals, we can turn the social order of McKinley right around."

"She's god." Matt said, staring at Heather.

"Honestly guys, you can't really believe that the Head Cheerleader got there by being nice, can you?" Heather said, raising her eyebrow and leaning back on her elbows.

"And, I thought I knew you." Mike said, chuckling.

"And, I thought you'd be a horrible kisser." Heather said, winking; causing Mike to turn a shade of bright pink.

"So, how do we make sure that we flip the social hierarchy? I mean, what's the game plan?" Kurt said, obviously excited that he would no longer have to wear a raincoat to school and haul around extra clothes.

"Okay start off hard, something that will make the whole school realize that they're jerks, something to, make them realize that being in the football team doesn't mean anything." Heather said, thoughtfully.

"Hey, remember what you yelled at Karofsky? When you yelled at him that the guys in glee club could get more girls, just 'cause they're in glee club? We could get Brittany or Santana, to pretend to date him, and then have them break up with him to go out with one of the glee guys." Mike said, having a devious moment, "Like you said, Santana and Brittany are the hottest girls in the school—that may or may not be true—having them date gleeks like us, would make the whole school realize that being on the football team doesn't make them anymore desirable. And, the cheerios only sleep with the football team because they think that it's going to keep them on top. Once they see that all the top cheerios are dating glee guys, they aren't gonna wanna even touch Karofsky and Azimio anymore."

"True, and if they see that Karofsky and Azimio are getting slushied by the people like Rachel, Kurt and I, they'll realize that Glee is just as powerful. And, if we can pull off the win at Sectionals, we can definitely convince the school that we're better than the football team, with their one win, and that team of hockey pucks." Mercedes said, showing her diva side.

"Amen to that, Mercedes," Tina said, getting off of Artie's lap to high five Mercedes.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Heather," Mike said, "You're kinda amazing."

"I'm glad you came to that realization." Heather said, smiling. Heather's phone started vibrating then playing her ringtone, _'she's a bad mamma jamma.' _

"Hey, Santana," Heather said, holding the phone to her ear, "Uh, no everyone's here. We were just talking about how to get back at Karofsky and Azimio." She made a surprised face into the phone. "You're doing what with Puck? That's disgusting, Santana. " Heather shook her head disappointedly, and looked at the floor, "Yeah, I guess. If Brittany wants to come, tell her to come, I doubt she wants to witness that." Heather said, shuddering a little, "Can she work a car?" Heather said, in all seriousness, "Then drop her off, I'm sure he can wait to get your next—whatever it is."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Mike asked, shooting Heather a questioning look. She held up her finger, signaling Mike to stay quiet.

"No, Santana, whatever, one of us will come to pick her up, don't want to spoil your fun." Heather said, sarcastically, "Yeah, whatever, don't get pregnant." She slid her phone shut and looked at the rest of the glee club members who were sitting in her kitchen and giving her weird stares.

"So, who wants to go pick up Brittany from Santana's house?" Heather said, shining a bright, phony smile, to try to seem innocent.

"Uh, I guess I could go, I kinda don't want to be here to finish this game." Finn said, hopping out of his chair.

"Uh, Finn, you came here with me. Therefore, we'd have to take my car, you can drive though, I can spend my time in the car practicing my hairography." Rachel said, moving out of her chair, and pulling her keys out of her extremely short shorts' pocket.

"Cool, let's split," Finn said, "We'll be back, I guess."

"Uh, you still have to do your dare, Finn." Heather said, giggling a little bit, "I never actually specified where you had to kiss them, you can do it wherever." Trying to make this traumatizing experience a little better for Finn.

"That really makes a difference." Finn said, sarcastically, sending death glares at Heather. _Might as well get it over with, _he thought, as he passed Kurt. He quickly turned around and pecked him on the cheek. Kurt gasped loudly, and Heather's entire kitchen exploded with applause and laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt said, as Finn awkwardly hurried towards the door.

"That's what happens when you listen to my text messages," Heather said, doubling over in laughter.

**

* * *

**

"So, Rach," Finn said, his eyes flickering to Rachel's legs every few seconds, which were in close proximity, thanks to the small size of Rachel's pink Honda Prius, "What did you have in mind for the hairography number?"

"Hairography was really big in the 70's, so I was thinking something from Grease." Rachel shrugged, pulling the CD case out of her glove box, and popping in the Grease CD, "What about that song that we sang when you first joined glee club?" She pressed the play button, and started moving around, trying to dance in an enclosed space.

**I got chills,  
they're multiplying.  
and I'm losing control.  
Cause the power you're supplying,  
it's electrifying. **

_You better shape up,  
cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you._

Rachel put her hand on Finn's shoulder, and moved a little closer to him.

"Wait, stop. This isn't right." Finn said, crushing himself into the door in order to move away from Rachel.

"What, is something wrong?"

"I need to be honest with you, Rach," Finn said, as Rachel drew her hand away from his shoulder, "I'm really uncomfortable right now, and I'm going to say this as nicely as I possibly can, but you look like a hooker."

"I thought this is what you liked," She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"No, not at all. I like the way you usually dress, with your sequin legwarmers, and stuff." Finn said, pulling into Santana's driveway. It was weird for him, not seeing the house filled with drunken teenagers.

"I feel so stupid," She muttered, opening the car door and walking to Santana's front door before Finn could reply. Finn watched as she opened the door and Brittany stared at her blankly. Santana walked to the door, and stood in front of Rachel for a few seconds, before she pulled Rachel into her house. Brittany closed the door behind them. Finn sat awkwardly in Rachel's car for 15 minutes, before he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Quinn's number.

"Hello?" Quinn said, sounding preoccupied.

"Hey, Quinn, it's me." Finn replied.

"Finn, is everything okay?" Quinn said, worry flooded her voice, something that sounded like a growl resounded from Quinn's line. Quinn's voice faltered as she began to talk, again.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you." Finn said, realizing that he sounded completely stupid. There was a low mumbling coming from the other end of the line.

"Well, Finn I gotta go, these kids are insane," She said, trying to sound tired.

"Uhm, Okay, Quinn." Finn said. As soon as he put down the phone, Rachel walked outside Santana's house with her hair flattened out to just a small wave, and her almost-not-there pants were replaced with tight form-fitting black skinny jeans. She had a white lace camisole on, under her low cut v-neck, and they scraped the makeup around her eyes off, and just left some light eyeliner and mascara, her cheeks weren't as pink, and were more of a peachy color.

"Hey Finn," Brittany said, stepping into the front seat of Rachel's car. Rachel opted for the back seat, and leaned onto the car window.

"'Sup Britt?" Finn asked, really only worried about Rachel.

"I think Santana is dating her phone, again." Brittany said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"That's too bad," Finn said, shrugging. Rachel just stared out the window, completely zoned out, just letting the embarrassing scene replay in her head. Brittany started talking about Dolphins and Gay Sharks, and Finn just nodded, not listening to anything she said. Finn pulled into Heather's driveway, parking next to Kurt's SUV. They walked in silence to Heather's front door, there was loud music blasting from inside the house. When they walked inside, the furniture in Heather's front room was pushed out of the way, and the group was dancing to music that was exploding out of some surround sound speakers.

"This looks like a party." Rachel said, grabbing Brittany's wrist and pulling her into the crowd.

"Hey, if you guys are up to it, we could really make this a party and move into my surround sound, mirrored, garage, with a dance floor."

"I want to go check this out." Matt said, gliding into Heather's kitchen and opening the door to the garage. He looked inside and saw a finished wood floor, and a wall that looked like two mirrored closet doors.

"This place is amazing." Matt said, cautiously stepping into the room. There were speakers in the four corners of the wall, and a fancy CD player with an included Ipod Dock on the wall.

"Wait 'till you see my closet, and bathroom." Heather laughed. Kurt smiled a little at the thought of a better place to conduct his insane makeovers. Slowly the rest of the group came into the garage, Finn and Mike grabbed the edge of Artie's chair and carefully brought him down the steps.

"What's behind the d-doors?" Tina asked, like she was afraid that a monster was going to pop out of the closet and eat her.

"Are you ready for it?" Heather said, building up suspense, walking up to the door.

"Just open it, drama queen." Kurt said, with a curious tone, hoping it was a secret closet, or something.

"I'm not sure you guys will appreciate it," Heather shook her head, she pushed open the door, and it rolled along the tracks, revealing a wall of shelves, lined with pairs of expensive looking Nikes and Converse shoes.

"Are those Dunks?" Matt said, walking towards the shoes, one hand outstretched lightly.

"Dunks, 6.0's, Air's, Allstars, almost any type of expensive dance shoe. All custom made, and authentic, I even have the certificates for all of them. " Heather said, sliding a piece of paper in a plastic sleeve out from under a pair of purple and white suede, Nike 6.0's.

"Where did you get the money for all of this?" Matt said, wide-eyed.

"My dad and my Mom both are legally obligated to send me one third of their paychecks." Heather said, "My dad makes bank at apple, and my mom doesn't stay at her own house, so she doesn't have many expenses, plus, she's a graphics designer. And, we own this house, so, there's no rent, only groceries and utilities. I've got quite a bit of savings, and I get paid for gigs that our crew gets, and we did go on a tour last summer, with So Real Cru, so, I've got cash to invest."

"So, basically, you're a rich kid." Finn said, smirking.

"I don't have money just to throw around, but if I need it, it's there." Heather said, laughing.

"So, are we gonna get this party started?" Mike said, pulling his ipod out of his pocket and plugging it into the wall dock, the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz started blasting, and the whole room felt like it was vibrating. Brittany pulled Santana into the middle of the room and starting dancing insanely.

"I l-love you guys," Tina said, pushing Artie across the floor and dancing around him.

**

* * *

**

"Presenting, McKinley High's New Directions." Mr. Schuester said, gesturing to the line up of guys in wigs, and girls in short shorts.

**Yes! so crazy right now **  
**Most incredibly **  
**It's your boy, Artie.**  
**It's your girl, Mercedes.**_  
_  
_I look and stare so deep in your eyes _  
_I touch on you more and more every time _  
_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go _  
_Call your name two, three times in a row _

**I'm Hairy, high and Low,**  
**Don't ask me why, I don't know.**

_Got me lookin so crazy right now _  
_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now _  
_(Your love) _  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's _  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now _  
_(Your touch) _  
_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's _  
_Got me hoping you save me right now _  
_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin _  
_Got me lookin so crazy your love _

**Give me a head with hair,  
Long, beautiful hair.  
Shining, Gleaming,  
Streaming, Flaxen, Waxen. **

_Got me lookin so crazy right now _  
_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now _  
_(Your love) _  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's _  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now _

**Down to here**  
**Down to there**  
**Down to where**  
**It stops by itself**

_(Your touch) _  
_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's _  
_Got me hoping you save me right now _  
_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin _  
_Got me lookin so crazy your love _

"It didn't work at all, did it?" Rachel asked, knowingly. There were still hints of sadness in her voice.

"It's just a rehearsal, don't worry." Mr. Schuester said, lying through his teeth. The two glee clubs switched places. The boys took off their wigs, and the girls moved the hair from their face. They were all smiling slightly, at their competition.

_Imagine there's no Heaven _  
_It's easy if you try _  
_No hell below us _  
_Above us only sky _  
_Imagine all the people _  
_Living for today _  
_  
Imagine there's no countries _  
_It isn't hard to do _  
_Nothing to kill or die for _  
_And no religion too _  
_Imagine all the people _  
_Living life in peace _

The Glee club turned to look at Mercedes, who was singing along with the song. She got up from her chair, and stood next to the boy who was speaking, and started mimicking his hand motions. Artie rolled next to her, and sang along. Slowly, Heather grabbed Matt and Mike's hands and lead them to the second row, they stood side by side, singing along with the Haverbrook kids.

_You may say that I'm a dreamer _  
_But I'm not the only one _  
_I hope someday you'll join us _  
_And the world will be as one _

_Imagine no possessions _  
_I wonder if you can _  
_No need for greed or hunger _  
_A brotherhood of man _  
_Imagine all the people _  
_Sharing all the world _

_You may say that I'm a dreamer _  
_But I'm not the only one _  
_I hope someday you'll join us _  
_And the world will live as one _

By the end of the number, every member of New Directions was standing on the steps, along with the other Glee Club, singing along, and trying to sign with the Haverbrook kids.

* * *

_You with the sad eyes  
__don't be discouraged  
__oh I realize  
__it's hard to take courage  
__in a world full of people  
__you can lose sight of it all_

_and the darkness inside you__  
__can make you fell so small_

_But I see your true colors__  
__shining through__  
__I see your true colors__  
__and that's why I love you__  
__so don't be afraid to let them show__  
__your true colors__  
__true colors are beautiful__  
__like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then__  
__don't be unhappy, can't remember__  
__when I last saw you laughing__  
__if this world makes you crazy__  
__and you've taken all you can bear__  
__you call me up__  
__because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors__  
__shining through__  
__I see your true colors__  
__and that's why I love you__  
__so don't be afraid to let them show__  
__your true colors__  
__true colors are beautiful__  
__like a rainbow_

"See, Mr. Schuester, We don't need Hairography." Rachel said, getting up from her stool.

**Reviews make me happy. Happy Authors=Happy Story. Sad Authors=Everyone dies.**


	5. Mattress

**Mattress.**

Kurt walked into the Choir room holding a stack of Thunderclaps, he slammed them down on the piano.

"Okay, let's get started." Kurt said, passing around the school yearbooks from the last 3 years. Heather pulled out 3 sharpie pens and set them next to the books. "We have to get them like they got us. We've got to show them that we aren't like Patches." Kurt started, and when he received some questioning stares from the rest of the club, he continued to explain, "The man who is now known to be Patches, was a student who was in the Glee Club and had a nervous breakdown after that years' Thunderclap arrived."

"Wow, okay." Mercedes said, scrunching up her nose in disgust as she remembered how Patches sleeps in the trashcan.

"Well, maybe we can send Azimio and Karofsky in mental breakdown status," Heather said, she put her hands on the table and leaned forward, as if she were telling a secret. The entire club leaned into the circle a little more, in anticipation of what she was going to say, "This week's glee assignment: Slushie Facials." The club erupted in whoops and hollers, and Finn jabbed his fist into the air.

"Santana and Heather put their devious minds together to create this board." Kurt said, wheeling Mr. Schuester's white board over to the front of the piano. The front of the board was plain white board, which still had the word Ballad written on it from the Glee Club's last lesson. Kurt flipped it around to reveal an intricate to do list and a team roster, which was color coded. Santana and Heather walked up to either side of the board and started to explain their devious plan.

"We divided the Club into groups, based on our strengths." Heather began, gesturing to the list. Written in green were the names 'Kurt, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes.'

"In green, we have the limbs, of our operation they're going to be doing all the slushying." Santana said, smiling proudly, "Once the school sees that the lowest rung of the social ladder—the original gleeks—are pushing their way up, there's no way Karofsky, Azimio, and the rest of the Football and Hockey jerks are going to live it down."

"In Blue, we have the muscles of the group. You guys are going to have to back-up the original gleeks, in the case of retaliation of from the jocks." Heather began, looking straight at the four football players that were sitting in the back of the circle, "You guys are going to have to pull together. When Azimio and Karofsky are just about to put Kurt into the Dumpster, pick them up and throw them in, stuff like that, corner _them _in the locker room like they do to you."

"In red, we have the cavalry," Santana said, sending Brittany and Quinn her best mischievous look, "We did a little research, it turns out that glee club has the 5 hottest girls in this school according to the baseball, basketball, and swim teams. In order to pull this off, we need backup, people that will agree to be under us, in the social ladder. If we get the other sports teams to accept our rule, the rest of the school will just fall into line. So, Heather and I found out how to do it. We need two girls with reputations bad enough that it wouldn't even matter if they dated around." Santana motioned towards Brittany and Quinn. Quinn looked a little offended until she realized it was true. "See, if 2 of the hottest girls in the school who were known for being popular, are in glee club, the jocks from the other teams will just _let _Glee Club rise to the top, no resistance. Of course, we mentioned the five hottest girls in the school, so, Heather here is going to start wearing her cheerios uniform to school, and displaying her official captain headband, and Rachel, is going to wear the sexiest clothes that she owns, because, guys will succumb to _anything_, if they're offered sex."

"Not to offend you and your plan, but, you want my pregnant girlfriend to make out with and flirt with other guys?" Finn said, his voice implied that he was confused, like usual.

"Well, you see, your pregnant Ex-girlfriend, who's moving to Ann Arbor, is going to trash her reputation here, cause she's leaving anyways. As long as we can seduce those sex crazed dumbasses into submission before sectionals, we're going to rule this school." Santana said, staring at Finn, triumphantly.

"Okay, whatever you say," Finn said, obviously not able to follow along with what Santana was spitting at him.

"Damn Straight, Santana and I are the brains of the operation." Heather said, exchanging a devilish glare with Santana, "We've devised schedules, plans, comebacks, snide remarks, and anything you could possibly need to overturn the football team from their perch as kings of the school. All while our power over the cheerios stops them from trying to protect their pedestal as the Queens of society. We're gonna work on getting the glee club a page in the yearbook, and making sure It doesn't get defaced."

"They're god. It's official," Artie said, casually.

"So, when do we start?" Tina said, starting to like the idea of rising to power.

"Right now," Santana said, looking over her shoulder as Heather walked from Mr. Schuester's desk holding a box with slushies. She set it down on the piano, and handed one to Kurt, one to Rachel, one to Artie, one to Mercedes, and one to Tina.

"Everyday, Karofsky, Azimio, and Renolds walk to math class in a group." Heather started, "That is when Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel are going to hit them square in the face with these slushies." Finn looked moderately impressed with Heather and Santana's plan, and Puck was just leaning on a wood stool with a sly smirk on his face. "Another thing, when you do that, Kurt say something like, 'How was that party at Brittany's house, I heard you got rejected by a freshman, Karofsky.' You'll have enough time to walk away gracefully, while they recover. And, if they try to grab your shoulders, don't scream like a girl."

"Well, let's hope we can pull this off." Matt whispered to all 12 members of New Directions, as Mr. Schuester walked into the class.

"Hey kids," Mr. Schuester said, "I'm going to get you that picture in the Thunderclap, I promise."

**

* * *

**

"So, ladies, what do you have for me today?" Coach Sylvester said, sitting at her desk.

"We found out that the glee kids are terrified of getting their picture in the yearbook," Heather said, a cheeky smile on her face, proud that her acting skills were enough to fool Sue Sylvester, "They think that it'll just make them more socially outcasted."

"Mhmm," Coach Sylvester mumbled, scribbling furiously in her journal.

"Getting a picture in the yearbook, and letting it get defaced would be a way to convince the more reputation-concious that Glee club isn't worth their time." Santana crookedly smiled at Mrs. Sylvester, "I think the vandalization of the glee club picture will push some of the glee club members right over the edge."

"Well, then ladies, we might just have to get the Glee Club a yearbook picture." Sue said, walking right into Santana and Heather's trap, "Now leave my office, your eager teenage hormones are making me want to punch you." Heather and Santana got off their chairs, and silently left Sue's office, took a step outside the door, and gave each other a swift high-five before walking into the hallway.

**

* * *

**

"Look, Schue, I'm doing the Glee Club a solid," Principal Figgins said, taking a deep breath, "We're denying the other kids a chance to further humiliate them." Will raised his finger and opened his mouth to talk to Figgins, when Sue busted into the office.

"I think that the glee club should get a picture," Sue said, earning her a weird look from both Will and Prinicpal Figgins, "If the little freaks want to be subjected to more humiliation, then let them be." She announced, shrugging her shoulders, "Who are we to say who can deface the glee club's pictures? That is why I'm giving the glee club one of the Cheerios' six pages."

"Sue, what are you up too?" Will said, looking exasperated.

"I'm just trying to help the little boat that you and your pile of Misfit children hopped onto float back onto the shore." Sue said, not putting any effort into trying to look sincere.

"Well, then, if the Glee Club wants the photo, they have a page." Principal Figgins sighed, knowing that Sue and Will would be at each other's throats again in a few days.

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys! Great news, the Glee Club gets photo in the Thunderclap!" Mr. Schuester said, as he walked into class, beaming. The whole club cheering and instead of asking Mr. Schuester how he did it, turned to Santana and Heather happily. Mike and Heather fist bumped, and Mercedes nodded her head approvingly, "It's gonna show everyone that Glee Club is on its way up. When we win regional's, those claps are going to be collecter's items. All of your Classmates will be begging for your autographs."

"And, thanks to Heather and Santana, we're going to rule this school." Kurt said, with an ear to ear grin on his face.

"I'm not sure what you guys are up to, but as long as no one's going to jail, I'm fine." Mr. Schuester said, looking at the rest of the class, "We're also going to need to elect 2 team captains! Exciting, huh? Tomorrow we're going to put it to a vote."

"Can't we just choose Rachel and get it over with?" Puck sneered.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, it's not like anyone else is going to want to be the captain." Finn said, "You know that we all love Glee Club, but honestly if Rachel's captain then the other captain would just be completely overshadowed."

"I'm not opposed to that statement at all," Rachel said, from her seat.

"And, Neither are we," Santana said, looking around the room.

"Well, Rachel, you're going to go take your captain picture right now then," Mr. Schuester said, giving her a slip of paper. "Give that to the photographer when you take your picture,"

"Alrighty then, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said, popping off her seat and skipping overjoyed to the door.

"Hey, Finn, Matt, Mike Kurt….This is what you're gonna do today," Santana said, handing them black markers.

**

* * *

**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Azimio said, trying to push Finn and Puck off of him. The 4 football-players had cornered Karofsky and Azimio in the locker room and were scribbling on their faces with the markers that Santana and Heather had given them.

"We're practing for the yearbook, for when Glee Club defaces your pictures," Matt said, letting go of Karofsky and putting the cap on his marker.

"What makes you think you're allowed to do that?" Azimio said, pushing Finn's shoulders.

"Hey, no one called exclusive rights to drawing on pictures." Mike said, laughing and bumping fists with Puck.

"Face it, Punks, in a few weeks, you're going to be at the bottom of the food chain." Punk said, patting Karofsky's shoulder and then turning to walk away with the rest of his friends.

**

* * *

**

"I officially call this meeting of glee club to order." Rachel said, closing the door behind her, "I'm about to present to you a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become, Stars." She shot the entire club a smug smile.

"How?" Quinn asked, skeptically.

"We've all been cast in a local commercial." Rachel smiled at her peers gasped and whispered, "I've landed glee club its first big break. Simply put, making us all celebrities. And no one messes with celebrities, or defaces their pictures."

"What's the commercial?" Tina asked, shyly.

"Hold on to your hats, and get ready to sell…some Mattresses." Rachel smiled and put her hand on her hips. The club let out a large gasp and started murmuring and making camera faces.

**

* * *

**

"You guys, I want us to always remember this moment. Soon there may be agents, managers, and movie deals, but I want us to remember how it feel to be here as a team." Rachel said, smiling.

"Whatever, when I get my record deal, I'm not speaking to any of you." Mercedes said, flipping her hair. The rest of the club just chuckled and continued fixing their hair, or putting on makeup.

….

_I get up, and nothin' gets me down__  
__You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around__  
__And I know, baby, just how you feel__  
__You got to roll with the punches and get to what's real_

_Ah, can't you see me standin' here__  
__I got my back against the record machine__  
__I ain't the worst that you've seen__  
__Ah, can't you see what I mean?_

_Ah__  
__Might as well jump__  
__(Jump)__  
__Might as well jump__  
__Go ahead an' jump__  
__(Jump)__  
__Go ahead and jump_

_Ah__  
__Might as well jump__  
__(Jump)__  
__Go ahead and jump__  
__Might as well jump__  
__(Jump)__  
__Go ahead and jump__  
__Jump_

_Might as well jump__  
__(Jump)__  
__Go ahead and jump__  
__Get it in, jump__  
__(Jump)__  
__Go ahead and jump_

After all the kids had gotten changed back into their regular clothes, Santana and Heather grabbed their bags and walked to Heather's car.

"Were are you guys going?" Mike said, suspiciously, knowing that Santana wasn't a huge fan of Heather joining the glee club. They exchanged one look, and turned to Mike.

"We're gonna go break into the school, and leave a little surprise for the Football team." Heather said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, don't get caught." Mike said, grinning. The girls climbed into the car and drove towards McKinley High.

**

* * *

**

"Terri, have you seen my pocket square?" Will said, rustling through all the drawers in his bedroom, "Terri?" He continued searching after hearing no response from his wife. He moved to the other side of the room and began to shuffle the things in Terri's drawers around, in search of his pocket square. He opened her bra drawer and moved stuff around until he came across a small pad, immediately recognizing it, Will picked it up, and held it in his hands._ He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. _He stormed into the kitchen, "Terri?"

"A pocket square is going to make you look like Ted Knight," Terri said, knowing perfectly well that her husband had been asking for her help.

"What's this?" He asked, calmly.

"It's a pregnancy pad," Terri said, easily, "they have them at the maternity stores for trying on clothes, so you can tell what you're going to look like when you're showing." She said, walking up to Will, and grabbing hold of the pregnancy pad, "Kendra stole it for me." She explained further.

"Pick up your shirt." Will demanded, throwing the pad at the spice rack, and advancing on Terri menacingly.

"What? No!" Terri said, backing away from him and holding her hands to her stomach.

"Pick up your shirt." He repeated, the angry look on his face growing stronger.

"You're scaring me, Will." Terri stuttered; she backed into the corner of the kitchen. "Think about what you're accusing me off. Think about it, and then go look for your pocket square." Will grabbed her hand, and pushed his forehead against hers. He lifted up her shirt, and didn't even need to look to see that it was just another pad. He let out a rippling gasp, and stepped away from her, ripping off the pregnancy pad.

"Why did you do this to us?" He yelled, his eyes turning red, "I don't understand."

"I thought you were leaving me!" She exclaimed, "You're so different, Will. We both know it, you're pulling away from me!"

"Why, because I've been standing up to you, trying to make this a marriage of equals?" He spat, still clenching the pad.

"No, because of the damn glee club," She said, he stared at her in disbelief, "Ever since you started it, you walk around like you're better than me!"

"I should be allowed to feel good about myself!" He cried, pressing his teeth together in fury.

"Who are we kidding, Will? This marriage works because you don't feel good about yourself!" Terri said, slumping into a seat, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"This marriage works because I love you." He growled, "Because I have always accepted you-"

"No." She started.

"-good or bad." He continued, refusing Terri's words because he knew she was right.

"You love the girl you met when you were fifteen." She said, "I'm not that girl anymore."

"You made yourself a stranger to me," He said, walking over to her, leaning down on her, "ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU SATISFIED?"

"It didn't start out as a lie, I really thought I was pregnant." She said, trying to salvage what was left of her marriage, "And, then the doctor, he said it was a hysterical pregnancy, and I just panicked."

"What were you gonna do when the due date came?" He said, walking away from her.

"Quinn Fabray." She said, as realization struck him, "It was so perfect. She didn't want hers, I needed one. I had the doctor use her ultrasound DVD at the appointment you were going too."

"I loved you Terri, I really loved you." He said, before walking out the door. Terri hurried after him, and yelled out the door.

**

* * *

**

Mr. Schuester put his bag on his desk, and looked around his office. He stared out the window to realize that there was a stack of new Mattresses, and a small glow in the other room. He opened the door and snapped on the lights to see Heather and Santana on the floor, writing on a poster sized picture of a drunken Karofsky kissing another member of the football team.

"What are you girls doing here?" Mr. Schuester said, looking down at the picture.

"We're plotting revenge against the jocks." Heather mumbled, looking down, embarrassedly, "But, we could ask you the same question, Mr. Schue."

"I'm having some issues with my wife, and I decided to sleep here, instead of at my apartment." He said, dejectedly.

"Well, if you want to talk about it. We still have to go post these on the walls of the boy's and girl's locker rooms." Heather offered, her nice attitude earning her a disapproving glare from Santana. They got off the floor and grabbed the posters and staple gun they brought and starting walking to the door.

"Wait, how did you guys get in here?" He said, scrunching his eyebrows together. Heather just reached into her purse and held up a long White and red lanyard with the word 'Cheerios' printed on it. Santana smiled a little and the two girls walked out of the room.

…

Heather and Santana came back to the choir room just as Mr. Schuester was pulling down a mattress from the top of the heap.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Heather called, 'causing him to turn around and push the mattress back onto the stack, "I know it's probably really inappropriate to be asking you this, but, I figure that since my brother's home from college and everything, do you want to come over to my house, instead of sleeping here? I guarantee you that my spare bedroom is a little more comfy than a mattress, a blanket, and a pillow." Mr. Schuester smiled a little, and then nodded, slightly. Santana pulled out her phone, and started typing madly. She sent out a mass text, _Come over to Heather's, Mr. Schue's got news._ She hit send. And, within a few minutes, all 11 other members of New Directions were on their way to Heather's house.

**

* * *

**

Mr. Schuester, Heather, and Santana walked into Heather's house, only to be greeted by the rest of the glee club, sitting on Heather's sofas.

"Wow, guys," Mr. Schue said, smiling.

"I bet you're hungry, Mr. Schue." Heather said, realizing that it was almost 10 o'clock, she walked into her kitchen, and returned a few moments later with some of her leftovers from dinner in a bowl.

"Thanks, Heather." He said, sitting on a chair, facing his students, who were all eagerly waiting for his news.

**

* * *

**

"Am I asking for too much, Ohio Board of Statewide Holiday Planning? All I want is one day were I'm not visually assaulted by uglies and fatties. Seriously Ohio, these retinas need a day off. So here's the dream, Friday after Christmas, which I have off, if you're hideous, stay at home! Spend the entire days watching videos of a time where you weren't too repulsive for me to ever want to look at. And that's how Sue sees it." Sue Sylvester said, ending her local news segment with her trademark C, "Rod."

"Slammin' Sue." Rod Remington said, loudly, "We'll be right back."

"Hey Andrea," Sue said, walking off the set, pointing to the news anchor, "that Sue's corner I just did, I was talking about you." She continued walking, until she heard a familiar voice, sounding from the TV that was playing the Live Television.

"Who said buy Mattresses isn't fun..?" Rachel Berry's voice resounded from the TV as Sue Sylvester gave a satisfied smirk. _I can finally take down that horrible glee club. _

**

* * *

**

Sue stormed down the hallway, glaring at the children.

"Mrs. Sylvester, we need to talk," Quinn started, walking in front of the Cheerleading coach.

"Oh, I got nothing to say to you, preggo." Sue said, looking at Quinn in obvious disdain.

"The cheerios photo is tomorrow, and I want back on that squad." Quinn said, forcefully.

"Oh, is that what you want?" Sue said, narrowing her eyes at Quinn, "Well, I wanted a head cheerleader that wouldn't hoist her legs behind her ears in the back of the first station wagon she could shimmy open, throwing away any chance she ever had in life."

"It would be good for the school," Quinn started, ignoring the Coach's snide remark. "It would show people that appearances don't matter. That sometimes, people just have to deal with a little adversity."

"That little educational proverb must have slithered out of Will Schuester's mouth," Sue said, smugly, "Right after he explained just how to get yourselves disqualified at sectionals."

"What?" Quinn said.

"I saw your little commercial, last night," Sue said, offering no further explanation,"Boy, did you glee kids step in it."

**

* * *

**

"We dodged a huge bullet here, guys." Mr. Schuester sighed, gesturing to the 13 mattresses that were being carried out to a truck to be returned to Mattressland, "thankfully, no one slept on the mattresses, otherwise we _really_ would have stepped in it."

"We're really sorry," Rachel said, staring at the ground.

"I know you are." He said.

"We have to really work hard for Sectionals." He said, "now, you guys are really good. And, if I were to give you all the answers, and not make you learn for yourselves, what would I kind of teacher would I be?"

"A great one."

"You're going to pick which numbers you want to perform at Sectionals by yourselves. Then, once you've decided, we'll start rehearsals." He said, looking approvingly at his pupils.

**

* * *

**

Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, and Santana were sitting at a table in the library, Heather walked over to them, holding the McKinley High Thunderclap in her hand, along with a black sharpie. With an apprehensive look, she opened the book to page 166 and looked at the photo of the glee club. All 13 of their faces were still intact, and none had been scribbled over in marker, or scratched out with safety pins.

"Hey," Karofsky said, walking into the library with 3-4 of his Neanderthal Football jerks following behind him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think we're defacing the Hockey and Football Teams' pictures," Puck said, getting out of his seat. "You know, I saw that picture of you in the boy's locker room, Karofksy, weren't you the one that called Kurt Hummel a "fag". 'Cause I think that there were a bunch of posters with a picture of you and Nate here making out all over the locker room." Finn looked at Heather questioningly, who nodded discreetly to him. _Man, those girls really thought of everything,_ he said, smiling to himself.

"What the hell?" one of the boys standing behind him, said, pushing forward.

"Yeah, check for yourself." Matt said, smugly. Heather and Santana got up out of their seats and picked up the Thunderclap and went around the bookcase to the librarian's desk.

"Excuse me," Heather said, in her sweetest voice, "Those boys over there, in the football jackets, they came in and disturbed our study session." She smiled at the little old lady behind the tall counter. The lady just puffed out her cheeks and waddled over to Karofsky and his friends. She began wagging her finger at Karofksy, and when he said something back, she gasped and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the library,

"So, Mission accomplished." Heather said, high-fiving Mike, "It's official, Glee Club's picture in the Thunderclap, isn't getting vandalized this year." Santana pulled out the Sharpie again and turned to the Football team's picture. Making sure to skip over Finn, Matt, Mike, and Puck's faces she began to draw on Hitler mustaches, buck teeth, and fake afros. After she was done admiring her artwork, Heather pulled a red sharpie from her bag, and drew four large hearts around the heads of Mike, Matt, Finn and Puck, and in huge, neat letters wrote, GLEE HUNKS and drew little heart arrows to their faces.

"Perfect." The duo smiled, slipped the sharpies back into their bags and put the yearbook back onto the shelf.

**Review, Review, Review, Please. (: **


	6. Sectionals

**Sectionals.**

"Did any of you guys think it was weird how Puck rushed to Quinn's aid during rehearsal yesterday?" Rachel said, walking into the choir room where in other original gleeks sat, referring to when Quinn slipped and fell, and both Finn and Puck believed the baby was coming.

"No," Mercedes said, her eyes shifting to Tina and Kurt. _Crap she's onto it, _She thought, worried about Finn's reaction to the news.

"I mean, he likes her-" Artie said, "I mean, they're friends we already know that." He stumbled over his own words.

"It seemed like more than that," Rachel said, leaning into the group before she spoke again, "I've never told you guys this before, but, I'm a little psychic. I can't read minds or anything, but I do have a sixth sense, and there is definitely something going on there."

"Uh, we, uh, gotta go," Mercedes said, not meeting Rachel's eyes. _Dammit, if little miss Diva finds out about the baby's daddy she's gonna blow the secret, Finn's gonna flip, _She thought as she left the room, Kurt, Artie, and Tina all right behind her.

"But, wait, we have to practice!" Rachel called, but they continued walking.

"And, we will, as soon as Mr. Schuester names faculty advisor for Sectionals," Kurt said, shuffling out of the room.

"It's nothing to be scared of! It's not like it could carry or anything!" Rachel said, a sad look on her face as her friends walked out on her, assuming it was because of her confession.

**In the glee club…**

"You have to take me to get those jewish baby tests," Quinn said, pulling Puck away from the rest of the crowd.

"Why? Is that even a real thing?" Puck asked.

"If something is wrong with the baby, Terri Schuester isn't going to take it," Quinn replied, "and, I can't ask Finn, he's gonna know something's up."

"Does this have to happen tonight? I have my fight club." Puck protested. Rachel, who was sneaking glances at the two, and picking up snippets of their conversation, closed the book she was pretending to read and walked away unnoticed.

"Hey guys, let's gather around," Mr. Schuester said, walking into the the choir room, "Sectionals is at the end of this week, and we really need to get crackin' on that setlist."

"Well, we have to do Proud Mary in wheelchairs," Artie said, looking around, "that's in."

"And, Don't Stop Believin', for sure," Finn said, murmurs of approval rippled around the room.

"What about the ballad?" Tina asked, worriedly.

"I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire." Rachel said, popping out of her seat, and walking to the front of the choir room. _God, why the hell does she always do that? _Mercedes thought to herself, angrily.

"Okay," Mercedes said, stomping her foot and getting out of her chair next to Mike, Matt, and Heather, "You know what, Miss Bossypants, I've worked just as hard as you, and I'm just as good as you, and I'm tired of you stealing the spotlight." She stomped her way to the front of the room, and was standing face to face with Rachel, a malicious look on her face.

"Mercedes, do you honestly think you're as good of a balladeer as I am?" Rachel said, standing innocently with her hands behind her back. Mercedes turned around and mouthed 'balladeer?' towards Matt, annoyed. He responded with a shrug and a silent 'I don't know.'

"Alright, Rachel," Mr. Schuester started with a deep breath, nervous of how Rachel would respond, "Maybe you should let Mercedes give it a try," Rachel nodded a little, confident that Mercedes' talent wasn't nearly good enough to take her solo.

"Thanks Mr. S," Mercedes said, as Mr. Schuester and Rachel Berry walked to their chairs with the rest of the students, Mercedes turned to Brad, who was sitting at the piano, readily, "Do I even need to tell you a song?" She looked over to the assembly of brass instruments, and violins, and cellos and said, "Horns, Strings, keep up." Immediately, Brad started playing a song, and the violins joined in, perfectly.

_And I am telling you__  
__Im not going__  
__You're the best man I'll ever know__  
__There's no way I can ever go_

_No, no, there's no way__  
__No, no, no, no way I'm living without you__  
__Im not living without you__  
__I dont wanna be free__  
__Im staying__  
__Im staying__  
__And you, and you__  
__You're gonna love me, oohh ooh mm mm__  
__You're gonna love me_

_Tear down the mountains__  
__Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want__  
__Im not walking out__  
__Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill__  
__Im not gonna leave you__  
__There's no way I will_

_And I am telling you__  
__Im not going__  
__You're the best man I'll ever know__  
__There's no way I can ever, ever go__  
__No, no, no, no way__  
__No, no, no, no way Im living without you__  
__Oh, Im not living without you, not living without you__  
__I dont wanna be free__  
__Im staying, Im staying__  
__And you, and you, and you__  
__You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna love me, yes you are__  
__Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me__  
__Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_You're gonna love me_

The entire glee club exploded out of their seats with applause, and excitement. Mercedes stood, breathing heavily, and staring at Rachel, teeming with confidence at the song she just tore apart. Mike and Matt were still clapping and yelling excitedly, as Rachel walked up to Mercedes.

"Thoughts?" She said, sassily, to Rachel who was walking gingerly towards her.

"It's clear the room adores you," she began, timidly, motioning back to their teammates who were all on their feet, even Quinn, "And, although it wouldn't be my first choice, I can't wait to hear you sing that song at Sectionals." She beamed at Mercedes, "You were amazing, Mercedes, and, you deserve it." Rachel nodded her head encouragingly, as she saw Mercedes' face stretching into a small smile, "I'm gonna hug you now," she said, playfully.

"Okay," Mercedes laughed, and held out her arms, Rachel and Mercedes both giggled into their hug. The bell rang, and everyone grabbed their stuff. Finn and Rachel walked out of the choir room together, smiling.

"That was pretty cool in there." Finn said, tugging on his backpack strap, referring to Rachel just giving away her hard-earned solo to Mercedes, "I know it must have been hard for you,"

"I wanted to bring the team together," Rachel said, looking at him endearingly as he walked ahead to his locker.

"You know, I gotta be honest, I'm kinda pumped about sectionals," He said, shooting Rachel one of his goofy smiles, "It's been a hard couple of months, with Quinn and the baby, and everything." He went on to explain, his face in his locker. Rachel frowned as she remembered what her spywork had uncovered this morning, he closed his locker, and turned to Rachel again, "I feel like winning could make everything good for a while, you know. Is that stupid?" He asked, with a shrug.

"It's not stupid, at all." Rachel said, her voice faltering with guilt, and her eyes flickering away from Finn's.

"Is something up with you?" Finn said, sounding worried because usually Rachel would have gone on about how she makes herself happy when something goes wrong.

"I want you to be happy, Finn," Rachel said, stepping away from the locker, and speaking dramatically, Finn nodded, confused by Rachel's sudden change of tone, "And, when you care about someone, you can't sit around and watch them suffer, if you know there's something you can do about it."

"What are you talking about?" Finn said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, anxious to hear was Rachel was going to say. Rachel just took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

**A few minutes later….**

In the choir room, Finn was straddling Puck and punching his face in. Puck didn't even try to fight back, he only covered his face. The rest of the glee club stood back and gasped in horror as they watched Finn beat the crap out of Puck. Matt and Mike stood behind Finn, unsure of whether or not to try and pull him off of Puck.

"_Get off of him!_" Heather yelled, looking down at Finn, tears streaming down her face. _I can't let him do this, _Heather thought to herself, _Glee Club is the only family I have left, I'm not gonna let it get torn apart over baby drama. _

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Schuester ran into the room and flung Finn off of Puck. Matt and Mike immediately jumped at him, holding him back, "Get off, Knock it off."

"This punk just walked in and sucker punched me," Puck growled angrily, while a shocked and concerned Ms. Pillsbury watched from behind.

"Don't play dumb," Finn said, pushing against Mike and Matt, "you're too freaking dumb to play dumb," He was red, and angry, Rachel was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs of fear and guilt, Santana just looked on with a face of sheer terror.

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn said, her voice thick from her crying.

"Obviously, it was Rachel," Kurt said, nervously.

"What?" Rachel said, "I didn't do anything," She just stared at the ground, not even trying to use her acting talents.

"Yeah, it was Rachel," Finn said, breathing heavily and slowly returning to his normal skintone, "but, I want to hear it from you. _I want to hear it from both of you._" Finn Hudson looked at his best friend, and his girlfriend, like a lost puppy looking for answers, sad and vulnerable.

"Finn, just calm down," Mr. Schuester said, putting his hand on Finn's chest. Finn cringed away from the contact, and stepped away angrily.

"No! _They're both lying to me!_" He yelled, he stared at Quinn, calmly, "just tell me, is it true?" He already knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe it. He needed to hear her say it, to hear her admit that she cheated, with his best friend.

"Yes, Puck's the father," Quinn said, stepping towards Finn, but only getting so far before he stepped backwards, waving his hands in fury again.

"So, a-all that stuff in the hot tub," He said in disbelief, his voice thinning out like he was ready to burst into tears, "you just made that up?"

"And, you were stupid enough to buy it!" Puck shouted from behind Quinn and Mr. Schue. Finn started at him again with an angry face, but stepped back again when Mr. Schuester restrained him.

"I am _so sorry,_" Quinn tried, but Finn didn't want to hear it just yet, shoving Mr. Schuester's hands off of him.

"Screw this," He blinked away the tears, and backed out of the classroom, "I'm done with you! _I'm done with all of you!_" He yelled, and pointed at Quinn who in turn just let out another sob. Finn kicked over a chair on the way out. The members of New Directions just stared on and stood in silence until Heather stepped forward.

"Isn't anyone gonna do anything?" She whispered loud enough that the entire club heard her.

"Finn just needs time—"Mr. Schue started before he was cut off.

"That's _bullshit,_"She said, looking around at everyone, "Finn was just betrayed, he doesn't need time to think, he needs people that care about him to tell him that no matter what, they're gonna be there for him," She said, before turning and running out the door after Finn. Mike and Matt started after her, looking back as the rest of the room just stared.

Finn collapsed against his locker, and was sobbing into his knees, he heard Heather's steps but didn't look up, _whoever it is isn't coming towards me, _he thought to himself, making the tears come harder.

"Finn?" He heard a voice mumble, he raised his head from his knees, and was looking straight at Heather's blue skinny jeans.

"What do you want?" He said, grumpily. She kneeled next to him, gently putting her hand on his knee. Mike and Matt arrived a moment later and joined them on the floor. Finn just stared, not knowing what to say.

"I wanted you to know, that I'm here, and that I care." Heather said, wiping away her tears.

"No you don't. You only care about Glee Club, and Sectionals." He growled at her fiercely, and she pulled her hand back and cringed away.

"Finn, man, you know that's crap." Mike said, sighing, "Matt and I have known you since 5th grade," Matt nodded, and pushed Finn's arm a little.

"I'm not going back, I just can't handle knowing that she picked him over me." He said, loosening up a little.

"We're not asking you too," Heather said, looking at him, comfortingly, "We're asking you to understand that this wasn't your fault, that you couldn't have changed it. It was something that's meant to happen."

"Don't give me that karma, and fate crap!" He said, waving his hand.

"Finn, look at it this way." Matt said, "You don't have to deal with Quinn bossing you around anymore, and the baby isn't yours, you don't need to deal with having to pay the bills, or Quinn's random cravings." Finn looked at him confused for a second, and then a small smile flickered across his face, and disappeared again.

"I can't get over that she'd put me through so much hell for wanting sex, and then she'd turn around and do it, with_ him_." Finn said, his feelings clearing a little bit.

"Aren't you glad that you didn't do it with her and _then _find out that she did Puck?" Mike said, looking at him, worriedly.

"No," He mumbled, his eyes shifting away. He sounded like a little kid whose favorite toy just got taken away.

"Well, then, think of it like this, now you don't have to act like you aren't in love with Rachel," Mike shrugged, laughing a little with Matt and Heather, who were all silenced by Finn's look.

"And, Rachel already chose you over Puck," Heather said, grinning at Finn encouragingly.

"And, you have to admit, Berry's smoking." Mike added, his comment earning him a discreet glare from Heather, and a fist pound from Matt.

"Finn, why don't we do a little test?" Heather said, biting her lip nervously, and looking at Finn.

"I'm not very good at tests…" He mumbled, adding something about his latest D- in science.

"Don't worry, there's no wrong answers on this test," Heather said, leaning into Finn, just a little.

"Okay…" He said, apprehensively. Heather smirked a little, and pressed her lips onto Finn's, pushing him a little against the locker. Finn opened his eyes wide, in surprise and Heather pulled away a second after.

"What the hell was that?" Finn said, putting his hands on the ground to stabilize himself. Mike grimaced in despair, and Matt just smiled to himself in awe of Heather's mind.

"Tell me, Finn." Heather said, "What were you thinking when I kissed you, truthfully?" Finn hesitated a little, and then started talking again.

"Uh, the auditorium with Rachel, when I kissed her," he stumbled across his words, realizing the truth of them, "Then Rachel's eyes, then her mouth, then her butt-"

"Okay, stop talking." Heather said, cutting Finn off to prevent him from talking about Rachel's butt. Matt just laughed a little at Heather's ingenious test. Mike smiled in relief that Heather wasn't kissing him because she was in love with him too.

"So basically, you _really _just like Rachel," Matt said, nodding and confirming his own thoughts, looking at Heather like he she discovered gold, "Who is _so_ ready for you, its kinda creepy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled a little at the thought of getting to kiss Rachel again, "But, I still don't like either of them. I just can't get over that they did that,"

"That's cool," Heather shrugged, "Just, come back to glee when you're ready." She got off the floor, and Mike and Matt got up after her. Both boys extended a hand, and they pulled Finn up, showing him support.

"Thanks guys," Finn said, still in a daze of how much more confused he was after this conversation. _If I like Rachel why am I still so upset about Quinn? And, why do I still want to punch his face off? God, this is so stupid. _

"No sweat, plus, I'd pick you over Puck," Mike shrugged, "just don't tell him I said that," he whispered the last part. Finn nodded in agreement, they pounded their fists, and Finn awkwardly hugged Heather.

"Finn, glee's the only family I got, I'm not gonna let Noah _fucking_ Puckerman, and a girl who I might never ever see again after today, ruin it." Heather growled.

"Is that why you were so sad about them fighting?" Mike said, lightly putting his arm around on her shoulders as Finn and Matt walked in a row beside them.

"I really care about glee club," She started, tears leaking from her eyes again as she remembered how this is the _second family _that was falling apart, "I don't want to see it go like mine did," She finally said, looking at Finn and Matt who were just staring sadly, she just turned and starting crying into Mike's chest, again, "god, why the hell am I so damn emotional?" She said, tearing away from him. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, and sniffled, "Sometimes I wish I was like Santana, she just seems so cold, like nothing bothers her. I'm supposed to be the ruthless head cheerio, not some crazy overemotional teenager that cares too much about other people's feelings." She mumbled to herself, and looked up to Mike and Matt staring at her, worriedly, and Finn just narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"So, that might be _the worst _statement ever," Finn said, still gaping at the fact that someone _wanted _to be a coldhearted bitch.

"No, I think I might get it," Mike said, "I don't like, sympathize with you 'cause no one notices me, and I definitely don't support your want to be crazy, but I get that you don't want people _knowing _what you're feeling all the time." Heather smiled at him. _God, He's so perfect, and understanding, and wonderful, _She mused to herself. Mike smiled back at her, and for a moment they were just standing and taking in the other's amazingness.

"So," Matt said, pushing Finn away from Heather and Mike, who were sharing a moment in the hallway, "Have fun mentally tearing each other's clothes off, and don't get her pregnant," He patted Mike's shoulder and ran then jogged away from the happy couple with Finn. Mike averted his gaze to his two best friends running down the hallway, and laughed a little bit at their retreating comment.

"Don't worry about it," She yelled back to them, "We're only _mentally _tearing each other's clothes off." She winked and turned away from Mike, blushing.

**At Sectionals…**

_And you, and you, and you,  
You're gonna love me_

"It's a really popular song," Rachel said, trying to comfort Mercedes, who just replied by putting her face in her palms. Matt patted Mercedes' back comfortingly, trying to make her feel a little better. Heather and Mike's hands were laced together, and sitting on Mike's lap, and when they heard the familiar tune of Proud Mary the entire McKinley High School Glee Club's faces just fell, and any hope they had of winning ran down the drain.

"We'll be okay, we're gonna figure this out," Rachel mumbled to herself. After the brief intermission, the group settled back into their seats, and got ready to listen to the Haverbrook School for the Deaf, hoping that the night didn't get any worse.

_Just a small town girl,  
Living in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train,  
going Anywhere. _

_Just a city boy,  
born and raised in South Detroit.  
he took the midnight train,  
going anywhere…._

"Meeting in the green room, _in five minutes,_" Rachel yelled, stomping up the aisle between the seats. The entire row of McKinley's Students got up and shuffled out of the auditorium. Mr. Schuester stood in horror, looking at all his students.

"Okay guys! We have to work through this," he said to the 12 children sitting in front of him.

"This is so _unfair,_" Quinn groaned, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Well, we can't just give up," Rachel said, stepping forward, "Let's start with a ballad,"

"Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?" Rachel said, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're gonna sing," Mercedes said, looking at the ground, disappointed that the one shot she got was ruined.

"No, we agreed." Rachel said, looking down at her sympathetically.

"Okay, well, since we can't do 'And I'm telling you'" Heather said, sitting up from her seat next to Mike, "And, we _know _that everyone's gonna want the solo, we should just do a duet, a boy and a girl."

"But, Finn's gone," Artie said, looking up, "He's our male lead,"

"Okay, well, we'll pick a song that suits one of your voices," She said, looking at all the boys in the room, "Puck can't sing with Rachel, his voice will be overpowered, if Kurt was going to do it, he'd need the girl's part, Artie can do it, Matt can do it, and I would suggest Mike, but I know he wouldn't want to, and we need everyone to be comfortable with what they're doing."

"I-If Artie does it, the song would have to start on s-st-stage, and that would mean choreography the whole time," Tina said, sadly.

"Not necessarily, they can enter from the side of the room, and just spin around in some creative circles until Artie can get onto the lift on the side of the stage, then we can join in," Heather suggested, "Artie's voice is perfect for stuff like boyband songs, and pop stuff, but we should aim for classic ballads, like, from Broadways that have been adapted into movies, got any ideas?" She looked around the room, hopefully.

"Aladdin!" Brittany squealed as she rustled through her purse to pull out an Aladdin DVD, and when she got several weird stares, she just lowered her head and said, "I had a pet tiger once."

"Britt, now isn't really a great time…" Quinn started, her green eyes were still soft even though her teeth were clenched.

"No, no! That's perfect. They can sing Aladdin and Jasmine's duet." Heather said, clapping her hands. Santana high-fived Brittany, and the room murmured in agreement.

"Good, that's good." Mr. Schuester said, nodding from his chair, "Now, we can use 'Lean on Me' to finish off," The group started to look a little more enthusiastic.

"Great, so that and a can of soup," Puck said, glaring around the room, "will guarantee us third place. We still need a song we can all sing together,"

"I've got one," Finn said, stepping into the room, Ms. Pillsbury following behind him. He dropped a pile of sheet music and lyrics on the table, and went on to explain, "I found the sheet music online, and used the cheerios copier to make copies—then I trashed the thing," He said, looking around the room, were he got several happy grins, and nods of encouragement.

"Finn!" Heather, Mike, and Matt all jumped out of their seats, and Quinn just gaped a little in surprise.

"Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, Heather," He looked at the group of Cheerios and Football players, "You guys are our best dancers, work together, and we'll just follow your lead,"

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Mr. Schuester yelled, clapping Finn on the back, Finn smiled at him, and looked at Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Can I have my spot back?" Finn asked, sweetly, looking straight through him, to Rachel.

"Yeah, sure, I only joined in hopes of getting into Rachel's panties." He shrugged and walked away, leaving Rachel to shudder and glare.

"What made you come back?" She whispered up to him.

"You," He smiled, giving her a huge hug. Rachel giggled, and led them back to the group who were all huddled, and discussing their harmonies.

**After their break….**

The loudspeaker in the auditorium announced that the competition was going to start in 5 minutes, and to return to their seats. The McKinley high glee club stood on the side doors of the auditorium, and as soon as the curtains closed, they one by one lined up to enter the theather, and Artie wheeled around to the front of the right line, while Rachel stood confidently on the left. He sat, his heart beating rapidly, and his stomach filled with butterflies, his gloved hands were shaking as he held on to the curtains, getting ready to open them. The soft music started to float from the stage sides, and Artie counted the beats till his cue came on. He swung the curtains open and wheeled himself into the auditorium, people's heads turned to him.

**(Artie, **_Rachel, __**both.**_**)**

**I can show you the world****  
****Shining, shimmering, splendid****  
****Tell me, princess, now when did****  
****You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes****  
****Take you wonder by wonder****  
****Over, sideways and under****  
****On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world****  
****A new fantastic point of view****  
****No one to tell us no****  
****Or where to go****  
****Or say we're only dreaming****  
**  
Rachel swung open the curtains on the left side, and walked into the room, right on cue. The pair progressed towards the stage, and Artie wheeled himself to the stage lift on right, and they met on center stage again, spinning and belting out high notes with huge smiles on their faces the whole time.

_A whole new world__  
__A dazzling place I never knew__  
__But when I'm way up here__  
__It's crystal clear__  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you__  
_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Unbelievable sights__  
__Indescribable feeling__  
__Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling__  
__Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world__  
_**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
**Hold your breath - it gets better**  
**I'm like a shooting star****  
****I've come so far****  
****I can't go back to where I used to be**

**A whole new world****  
****Every turn a surprise****  
**_With new horizons to pursue__  
_**Every moment red-letter****  
****I'll chase them anywhere**_  
__**There's time to spare**__**  
**__**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world**__**  
**__**That's where we'll be**__**  
**__**A thrilling chase**__**  
**__**A wondrous place**__**  
**__**For you and me**_

The curtains swung open to reveal New Directions standing in a pyramid formation, Artie and Rachel held hands and proudly introduced their teammates. They wheeled and walked back to join their friends, and the next song promptly started playing. The girls' voices went together perfectly while the guy's provided background vocals,

(_Rachel_, **Finn**, Everyone,)

No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
And if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need

**I saw her today at the reception****  
****A glass of wine in her hand****  
****I knew she was gonna meet her connection****  
****At her feet was her footloose man****  
**  
You can't always get what you want, **oh oh oh**  
You can't always get what you want, **what you want**.  
You can't always get what you want, **oh what you want.**  
But if you try sometimes you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

_And I went down to the demonstration__  
__To get my fair share of abuse__  
__Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration__  
__If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"__  
__Sing it to me now..._

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
**But if you try sometimes well you just might find****  
****You get what you need**  
Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

You can't always get what you want, no!  
You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)  
You can't always get what you want (no)  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh yes! Woo!

_You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!__  
__**Oh yeah!**_

The group split into two separate lines and Artie rolled to the front of the crowd, a familiar tune blasted overhead and the crowd erupted in whoops and applause.

(**Artie**, _Mercedes__**, Artie&Mercedes**_, Everybody)

**Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.**_  
__**Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.**_

You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.

Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.

**If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.**_  
_call me  
call me  
Call me ( if you need a friend)  
Call me  
call me  
call me  
call me_  
it won't be long till I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on lean on  
lean, lean on me__  
_I am gonna need somebody lean on  
I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on  
I am gonna need somebody lean on  
I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on  
I am gonna need somebody lean on  
Lean on me,

The group ended with their hands in the air, and huge smiles on all their faces.

**Outside,**

"Emma, where's Ken?" Mr. Schue said, walking towards Emma who was sitting outside of the auditorium.

"At home I would imagine," She said, her voice weak sounding, "probably trying to regain some of the pride I stole from him,"

"What?" He said, shaking his head, sounding extremely confused.

"He dumped me, Will," She said, finally meeting his eyes, "He said that he couldn't do it, that he didn't want to feel like he was second."

"I thought you were really happy with him," He said, taking a seat next to her.

"I wasn't, He wasn't, he said he couldn't marry me knowing that everything would still be _exactly_ the same between you and me," She said, turning her head so she didn't have to feel embarrassed by Will's reaction.

"Emma, I'm _so sorry,_" Will said, mentally beating himself for not seeing the signs.

"No," She said, her big eyes tearing up a little, and her already small voice faltering, "Oh, gosh no, I-I really messed up. And he was absolutely right, I was settling for him," She said, "Really, one blink from you Will, and I would have been out of the door," She breathed heavily. "So, uhm, I emailed my resignation to Figgins, and my last day's Monday." Will began to protest, but he couldn't find the words, "I just can't…" She began again, "I can't be at that school, I can see Ken without feeling ashamed," She got off the seat, and looked down at Will, "I can't see you without feeling heartbroken," She began to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, and held it close to his face.

"I just left my wife," He whispered.

"No, I'm sorry," Emma said, walking away from Will, again, "I'm going."

"But, I just left my wife," He urged, as she turned away from him.

"Exactly, you _just _did." Emma said, turning away with tears in her eyes. For once, her fantasies of running into Will's arms could have been true, but instead, she was walking away.

**In Glee Club,**

"I am so proud of you guys!" Mr. Schuester said, smiling at the ensemble of his 13 glee kids, standing in front of him, "the results were unanimous, and the judges didn't even know about any of the shenanigans going on backstage!"

"There's something that we want to show you, Mr. Schuester." Puck said, smirking. Finn pulled a chair and forced Mr. Schuester to sit down in it.

(_Rachel_, **Finn, **Everyone.)

La La La, La La La,  
La La La, La La La.

_I guess this means you're sorry,  
You're standing at my door,  
I guess this means you take back,  
all you said before.  
Like how much you wanted, anyone but me,  
said you'd never come back,  
but here you are again,_

'cause we belong together now,  
forever united here, somehow,  
yeah. You've got a piece of me,  
and honestly,  
my life would suck without you.

**I know that I've got issues,  
but you're pretty messed up too,  
either way, I found out,  
I'm nothing without you. **

'cause we belong together now,  
forever united here somehow,  
yeah. You've got a piece of me,  
and honestly,  
my life would suck without you.

'cause we belong together now,  
forever united here somehow,  
yeah. You've got a piece of me,  
and honestly,  
my life would suck without you.

The Glee Club was standing around Mr. Schuester, and mimicking old performances, and dance moves. Including the embarrassing 'Push It' fiasco, and the invitational where April Rhodes made a guest appearance. Mr. Schuester got up, and walked out of the choir room, waving his hand at the kids telling them that he would be back.

"What's that about?" Mercedes said, addressing the rest of the Glee Club. Her only answer was s series of shrugs, and confused looks from her teammates.

"Are you guys ready for the trip next week?" Tina said, excitedly, "I've already got my bags p-packed."

"Yeah, but I'm so _not_ ready for the roadtrip." Kurt replied, worried about how sitting for two days straight would crease his outfit.

"Well, its only a two day drive, and we can just rent a room in a hotel for a couple hours so we can shower and stuff," Heather shrugged, thinking about spending an entire week with her friends, in San Francisco.

"Two days, in a car, with the Mayor of Gaytown, and Drama Queen over here?" Puck gaped, "Fuck that."

"Not a car, a large RV." Rachel started, choosing to ignore the Drama Queen comment, "There's a small room in the back, with a bed."

"Please, Santana, Puck, don't try to have sex in the RV." Matt pleaded, only half joking.

"I'm a sex shark, I can't stop moving," Puck shrugged, winking at Santana, who just rolled her eyes.

"No, you're a man-whore," Mike corrected.

""

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i moved into a new house & didnt have internet. definetely gonna start updating more frequently. 'cause i plan to have all off the episode for season 1 done before Season 2 starts, and then I plan to write a chapter a week after the shows. sound good? i think so. (: & i have my Cherry Fic too, which i seriously need to update too. D: **


	7. HellO

**A/N: Hey, i've decided to omit the Trip week, because I'm so insanely behind that I can't possibly catch up in time. but, i plan to maybe do an accompanying story to it later.. & Matt and Mercedes got together on the trip.**

"Hey Babe!" Mercedes said, falling into step with Rachel, Kurt joining them on her other side, "looking good."

"Feeling good, Mercedes!" Rachel replied, excitedly.

"Ever since we won sectionals everyone looks at us differently." Mercedes continued, smiling uncontrollably at the thought of being popular.

"We're glitterati," Kurt said, dreamily, "I feel like Lady Gaga!" He looked at the two girls next to him with a fierce twinkle in his eye.

"Get used to it guys, we're stars now!" Rachel started, determinedly, "On par with all the jocks and popular kids! Oh, it's the dawn of a new era here at McKinley, and we're gonna _rule this school!_" And, just to add emphasis to the irony of her statement, Rachel's sentence was punctuated with a slushie to the faces of all three of the Hockey teams starting-defensive players, courtesy of the Glee Divas. They high-fived happily, and walking down the hall, all three swinging their hips as they walked.

* * *

"I don't understand," Mr. Schuester argued, "They won at sectionals, I've completely demonstrated the validity of this program! Now you're saying that they have to place at Regionals or the glee club's gone?"

"Shue, that was the deal from the beginning!" Prinicipal Figgins countered, "Here's a bottomline, the lights in the auditorium don't run on dreams, William. Our electricity comsumption is up two percent!" He held up two fingers for emphasis, "Plus, it's cold out, Shue, the cheerios can no longer practice out of doors, they need the use of the auditorium as well!"

"But the Cheerios don't even have a coach." Will fought.

"Oh yes they do!" Sue said, busting open the door to Principal Figgins' office.

"Did you get a new haircut?" Sue asked, "It looks awful."

"What are you doing here?" Will said, in disbelief.

"I'm just dropping off a Mocha, for my maharishi." Sue said, proudly strutting through Figgins' office, "I took the liberty of making it a double whip, because after our conciliatory dinner, I happen to know that there is nothing you won't eat whip cream off of." Sue set the mocha on the desk in Figgins' office, and blew into Figgins' ear, making Will shudder at the thought of what happened that night. "I would have gotten you one Will, but I don't like you." She turned and walked to the door of the office, and said, "Okay," and walked out.

"What the hell is going on here?" He argued, "You suspended her after she leaked the setlist and sectionals!"

"Yes, Will, and the point of suspension is reinstatement," Figgins' retorded, grudgingly

* * *

Finn was walking down the halls of McKinley High, stuff obviously running through his mind. Rachel stepped up to him and held up an atrociously decorated calender that included pictures of kittens with Rachel's and Finn's heads photoshopped into their faces.

"Hey Finn!" Finn's head snapped up as he heard her familiar voice, "I made us his and her relationship calenders, so we always know what the other is up too, so you can't say you forgot we made plans when you miss our dates anymore." Finn tried to side step her to get to his locker, but she just turned around and starting rattling off names of plays and events that she had already planned for her and Finn. He just looked past her, and continued to pretend he was looking at her.

_I'm off my game, and I don't know how to get back on it. _He thought to himself, escaping Rachel as quickly as possible to get to his next class.

* * *

The entire Glee club was sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the McKinley High Choir Room when Mr. Schuester walked in. Mercedes and Matt were holding hands and whispering into each other's ears, while Mike and Heather were Thumb Wrestling, Kurt was analyzing Tina's asian hair, and Artie was exchanging Battle strategies for Halo with Puck, and Quinn was sitting awkwardly on Puck's side.

"Hello," Mr. Schuester said, turning towards the teenagers after drawing a lame stick figure on the whiteboard. They snapped out of their side conversations and replied with a weak "hello." Mr. Schuester said it again, and the club just repeated, a little louder this time. "What do you guys say when you answer the phone?"

"What up?" Mercedes said, sassily.

"Who this be?" Artie said, pulling a stank face.

"No, she's dead. This is her son." Kurt said, absent mindedly.

"Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say 'Ahoy, Ahoy' when he answered the phone." Mr. Schue started, "it was Edison that decided Hello was a more appropriate greeting. Look, I'm really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals, but the fact is, we're going to have to be better, even more spectacular at Regionals. Its time for some reinvention, some _new_ New Directions. We need a new, Hello!" He announced. "Here's the assignment for the week, come up with a fresh number, but it has to have Hello in the title, alright?" He smiled hopefully at the kids, who were now sorting through their Ipod libraries to see if they had any Hello songs. Mike Chang popped out of his seat first, and ran over to Mr. Schuester's laptop and furiously starting typing into the Google Search bar.

* * *

"You three should be wedding yourselves with shame." Coach Sylvester said, stepping off her elliptical machine, and walking over to the three cheerleaders standing in her office, trying to act guilty, "Glee club won Sectionals and you did nothing to stop it. If you were Samurai and my letter opener were sharp enough, I'd ask you to commit sepoukou, which means ritual belly slitting."

"We were seduced by the glitz and glamour of showbiz." Brittany spoke up, looking at Santana guiltily.

"Let me drop some knowledge on you," Sue said determinedly, she picked up two arm weights and started pumping them which she faced the three girls backs, "If Glee club manages to win Regionals, their social status will go up, and consequently, the Cheerios' will go down. We just can't have that. If you want to prove yourselves, and be back in my good graces, you're going to need to turn around." She girls whipped around, "You're familiar with a little Glee Clubber named Rachel Berry? Rachel's the kind of girl that wants things too badly, and what she really wants is one Finn Hudson. I want you to go after him, she'll go crazy, she won't be able to stand your dating him. Humiliated, shamed, she'll have no choice but to leave the club, and without her, Schuester won't have any chance at Regionals." Sue threw her dumbbells at Santana and Brittany who caught them as she walked past and sat back on her desk.

* * *

The next day, Finn stepped into Glee with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay guys, Finn has something he would like to share with you all!" Finn smiled goofily,and stepped into the middle of the room.

_Hello, I love you  
__Won't you tell me your name  
Hello I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello I love you  
Let me jump in your game _

_She's walkin' down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh  
_

_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name  
Hello I love you  
Let me jump in your game _

_She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this songSidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel _

_Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! _

_Hello! Hello! Hello! Oh, I want you! I need my baby Yeah Yeah Hello! Hello! Hello!_

The room was filled with cheers, laughter, applause, and one seductive face, as Finn took a small bow after his performance.

"And that, fellow glee clubbers, is how we say, hello!" Rachel said, always wanting the last word, "Mr. Schuester, I'd like to run some of my Hello ideas by you." She followed Mr. Schuester into his office, and was too busy spitting ideas at him to notice Santana and Brittany cornering Finn.

* * *

"Look Finn, I know it's not easy being my boyfriend, I'm not Quinn, I don't look like her, I'm not popular, and my personality although exciting and full of surprises, isn't exactly low maintenance." Rachel started, making the conversation about her right off the bat, pulling Finn to the side, "But, I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask is that you're honest in return."

"I don't think I wanna be your boyfriend," He blurted out like, word vomit.

"What?" Rachel said shyly.

"Rachel you're really awesome, but I think I need some time to connect with my inner rockstar before I could fully commit to one woman." Finn tried to save the situation as he best could, "I need to find out who I am now."

"I'll tell you who you are," She said fiercely, determined to not let him see her cry, "you're a scared little boy, you're afraid of dating me because you're scared it may hurt your reputation, which you'd never admit it is very important to you. You hate what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt, but because it was so humiliating." She sliced him with her words.

"You're freaking me out," Finn gasped, "its like you're in my head right now."

"I just see you for what you really are," She finished with a pained look, "Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool of herself in her first glee club rehearsal. And, that's where you lose, Finn, because if you take a second look at me, you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life that knows you, and accepts you, for who you really are. " She stormed off, trying to force back the tears.

* * *

Rachel was glaring at Finn from her seat, and Heather was sitting by her, whispering into her ear that Santana and Brittany are only going after him for Sue. Finn was talking  
about Pizza, and Santana was twirling her hair around her finger and making seductive faces at him. While Matt and Mike were just looking onto the entire club, and waiting for the drama to start unfolding.

"Alright guys, we need to get cracking on those Hello numbers!" Mr. Schue said, unaware of the tension in the room, "Who has got something to show us? Volunteers?"

Rachel Berry gave a quick sideways glance towards Finn and raised her hand, "Mr. Schuester, I think I've found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Fantastic, Rachel, show us what you got." Mr. Schuester stepped out of the center of the room, and let Rachel take the floor, giving her space to rain guilt and horror on Finn.

_I wake up every evening,  
__with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_ When you see my face  
hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell _

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far  
You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

_ And truth be told I miss you (truth be told I miss you)  
And truth be told I'm lying (Oooh)  
When you see my face  
hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell _

_If you find a man that's worth a damn  
and treats you well (treats you well)  
Then he's a fool,  
you're just as well _

_hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong,  
the list goes on and on  
And truth be told I miss you (truth be told I miss you)  
And truth be told I'm lying  
When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell _

_When you walk my way  
hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell _

_If you find a man that's worth a damn  
and treats you well (treats you well)  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
hope it gives you hell Now you'll never see,  
what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
they're no good to me  
And heres all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well _

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way  
hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)  
Then he's a fool, _

_you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way_

_ hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
and you sing along  
oh you'll never tell _

_Then you're the fool,  
__I'm just as well Hope  
it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along  
I hope that it will treat you well_

The song ended in Rachel standing on a chair and watching the rest of the glee club, minus Finn, dance around her in a circle.

"Hey Hey, I don't mean to be buzz-kill, but the assignment was Hello." Mr. Schuester said, clearly disappointed in his students.

"I'm sorry, I was just focusing on the first syllable." Rachel said, smirking happily at a distressed looking Finn.

"You know what, I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against." He lectured, ''Vocal Adrenaline is last year's national champion, they haven't lost a competition in 3 years! This is the big leagues guys, and if we don't place at Regionals, glee club's finished." Mr. Schuester succeeded at killing the joy that was floating around the room a few moments earlier.

"Well, Mr. Schuester, if it's alright, I have my assignment done," Mike spoke up, the club looked a little surprised. Mr. Schuester nodded skeptically, and the glee club shuffled back to their seats. Puck got up, and pulled out a few stools while Mike grabbed two acoustic guitars from the instrument room.

_Hello beautiful_  
_hows it going?_  
_i hear its wonderful in california_  
_i've been missing you_  
_its true_  
_tonight im gonna fly_  
_yeah tonight im gonna fly_  
_cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if i couldnt see those eyes_  
_hello beautiful_  
_its been a long time_  
_since my phones rung_  
_and you've been on that line_  
_i've been missing you_  
_its true_  
_tonight im gonna fly_  
_yeah tonight im gonna fly_  
_cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if i couldn't see those eyes_

**(The song seems short, but it's really 2:25. Go listen to it, if you want too: Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers.)**

"So?" Mike breathed still holding the guitar.

"Wow," Mercedes said, "That was incredible."

"Mike, I didn't know you were..." Heather's voice trailed off as she realized that the song was about a girl. _Ugh, I bet its about Brittany, or Rachel, or Quinn, _Heather thought to herself.

"Okay," Mike whispered, hoping for a more excited reaction, rather then the blank one he was receiving right now.

"Now, _that _is what I'd like to see!" Mr. Schuester said, getting up and clapping loudly for Mike, while the rest of the club just stared in shock.

"_What?_" Mike asked, defensively, when his teammates looks didn't falter.

"That was just, _so good_," Kurt said in utter disbelief.

"I'm...sorry?" Mike said, confusedly.

"It's a good thing, dumbshit!" Puck growled. "Why the hell didn't you sing like that before? We could have used your voice!"

"Uhm, I wasn't aware we needed it." Mike rolled his eyes at Puck.

"We sure as hell do!" Finn said, fist pumping in the air. The bell rang, interrupting Finn's cheer for Mike, and Heather abruptly left the choir room, not meeting anyone's eyes, clearly upset. Mike looked at Rachel questioningly, and Rachel just replied with a shrug. Matt had already picked up Mike's backpack for him, Mike grabbed it, and bolted after her. She was standing at her locker, which was unfortunately placed in the same hallway as the choir room.

"Heather!" Mike called, jogging towards her locker, "What's wrong?"

"Mike," Heather turned towards him, and closed her locker door, forcefully, "Who was that song about?" Her voice seemed aggravated, and as she looked past him, she saw that the whole of New Directions was crowding at the door, witnessing their conversation.

"Uhm, it was just a song." Mike stuttered, _You, You, it was you. _"I saw that it had the word Hello in it, and Rachel said something about it being in my wheelhouse." He rambled on, lying through his teeth.

"Mike, why are you lying to me?" She said, quietly, looking at the floor now.

"Because, its about you," Mike whispered quickly, hoping that she'd missed the part where he admitted his feelings for her, ashamed, 'cause he _knew_ that she didn't feel the same way.

"Really?" Heather said, looking up, her eyes shining. Mike just nodded, solemnly, _Nope, she got the message loud and clear_. Heather threw her arms around his neck.

"W-what?" He stumbled, putting his arms around her anyways.

"Mike, I like you too." She whispered into his ear, smiling uncontrollably. He gasped, and spun her around, holding her close. He set her back on her feet, and took her hand.

"Heather, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, in the spur of the moment, not even thinking of what just happened.

"Yes!" Heather said, Mike stepped forward and kissed her, and they just stood like that, for a while, while the glee club just went crazy, and cheered and erupted into choruses of "YES!" and "FINALLY!" When the new couple finally separated they just looked at their best friends and shook their heads.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were seated in a booth at 'Breadsticks' side by side, having a conversation about the cutest boys in school.

"Oh, Puck's super fine," Brittany began, working down the line of McKinley's jocks. "Mike's incredible, only with H, of course, usually he's only like, a 9. Finn's cute too." She shrugged at the last one.

"Yeah, he's not hot though," Santana shook her head.

"He's really not," Brittany said, trying to remember to say what Coach Sylvester told her.

"And you know what, Britt, I think that dwarf girlfriend of his is dragging down his rep," Santana smiled evilly, "If he were dating say, popular pretty girls, like us, he'd go from dumpy to smokin'."

"Uh, hello?" Finn said, waving his hand from across the table, "I'm right here you know. Would you mind including me into your conversation?"

"Let me give you an insight to how we work," Santana turned to him and smiled, "You buy us dinner, and we make out in front of you. It's like the best deal ever." She gave him a look, that told him that she was serious. Finn scoffed a little, and Santana turned back to face him, "You know what, can you wait in the car?" Finn looked confused, "and leave your credit card." And, that's when he got off the table, and left, _making sure to not leave them his credit card._

_

* * *

_Rachel was sitting at her favorite music store, shuffling through song books, and looking for one that included the word Hello. She opened up the Lionel Richie book to page 13, and was interrupted by a guy with ridiculously styled hair pushing the book down so she could clearly see his face.

"Lionel Richie, huh?" He said, his voice was smooth, and recognizable. Rachel gasped.

"Ohmygod, you're Jesse Saint James!" She sputtered, looking at him with wide eyes, and spitting out words like vomit, "You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

"And you're Rachel Berry," Rachel almost fainted, _Jesse St. freaking James knows my name..._ "I saw you sing at Sectionals, your rendition of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' was flawed, you totally lacked Barbara's emotional depth. But, you're talented." He said, like it didn't matter that he just insulted her performance, something that Rachel completely understood, as she did it all the time in Glee Club, he took the book of Richie's Greatest Hits out of her hands, and started walking towards the piano, "This is one of my favorite haunts, I come here and flip through all the biographies, pick up some lifestyle tips. I'm getting out of Ohio soon, I have a full ride to a little university called the University of California Los Angeles. It's in Los Angeles." Rachel scurried behind him like a lost puppy, not even commenting on the horrible statement he just made. Rachel was following his every step with her eyes. One thought running through her head, _He'd make such a good boyfriend._

_

* * *

_Finn Hudson took a huge breath, and stepped up to meet Rachel, who was standing at her locker.

"Hey, Rach." He started, she closed the door to her locker quickly when she realized she was gazing lovingly at her picture of Jesse that was taped to her locker door with sparkly heart stickers, "Can we talk?" Rachel just looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to date other girls," He started with a huge breath. "Only you." Rachel's eyes grew wide as she thought about the picture that was in her locker. "You do talk too much, and usually it's only about yourself but, at least I don't feel alone when I'm with you."

"I'm glad you've come to that realization, but you're too late." Rachel began, further proving Finn's point, "I've met someone else, a boy who's finally worth my talent and love."

"Wait, wait, do I know him? Is he bigger than me?" Finn said, catching Rachel's attention before she could walk away again.

"Oh, he doesn't go here, and he's a senior. His name is Jesse, and he's the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline. We're both aware that our Romeo and Juliet romance will be hard, but our deep respect for the other's talent will carry us through." Rachel started, knowing that shoving details in Finn's face would make this whole ordeal more satisfying for her.

"Whoa, Rachel, don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Finn interrupted, "We make it to Regionals, and suddenly the top guy in our main competition picks you up?"

"I know that it's hard to believe that a guy would like me without an alterior motive, but you have to respect that our love is real. Move on, Finn, I finally have." Rachel obviously took the comment seriously, and wasted no time in hurting Finn's feelings the same way he did to her. She stormed away, leaving a utterly flabbergasted Finn to watch her leave. Finn took off in a brisk walk, with his head down, people were giving him death glares. _I forgot, with Glee Club becoming popular, people are actually gonna care about Rachel, _he thought to himself. He reached the Choir room just as Mr. Schuester was putting new sheet music into his ugly shoulder bag.

"Mr. Schue, we have a problem!" Finn said, knowing that the only reason he was really doing this was because Rachel was being _such a bitch. _

_

* * *

"_Hey guys,_" _Rachel said, bouncing into the choir room, while the original Gleeks sat there.

"Cut the butter, Benedict Arnold," Kurt snapped, immediately dimming Rachel's happy demeanor. "We all know about your new boyfriend." He said, sounding extremely irritated, mostly because he was hoping that Jesse St. James was secretly a closeted gay.

"Look, Rachel, we're all happy that you're happy, but we have worked to hard to let you throw it all away on a relationship that might not even be real," Mercedes said, giving Rachel several sassy eye-rolls.

"Why, because he's in Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel pleaded silently to her teamates, looking towards Tina and Artie, hoping they would understand the joy of a loving relationship.

"Their motto is _Aut neca aut necatus eris, _which loosely translates to 'murder or be murdered.'" Kurt said.

"They give their dancers human growth hormone." Tina said, sternly, Artie nodded along.

"We're not saying the dude is playing you-" Mercedes started.

"He's playing you," Kurt interrupted, in that especially painfully blunt tone of his.

"But, until Regionals is over, we can't risk the possibility that he is." Mercedes continued, playing the friendly side now.

"None of us want to go through what happened at Sectionals again." Tina said, guiltily.

"Look Jesse and I may not be true love, but what if we are? I know who I am, and how many chances at this am I going to get?" Rachel said, making the most valid point of the entire argument, and causing Tina to shrink away from her disheartening face.

"If you don't break up with him, you're out." Kurt said heartlessly, hoping that Rachel chooses Jesse so that he could actually get a solo.

"You can't kick me out!" Rachel said, furiously.

"No, but we can all quit if Mr. Schuester doesn't." Artie said, obviously the brains behind the solution to the problem.

"Well, good luck winning without me," Rachel said, trying to leave the room with her dignity.

"Everyone's replaceable, Rachel, even you." Kurt said, fiercely. Rachel left in a huff, and with a horrified look on her face.

* * *

Heather stepped up to Rachel's locker, in which Rachel was switching out her class books awkwardly, as she tried to keep the door at a 20 degree angle.

"Rachel," she tried to reach out to Rachel, emotionally.

"Ï suppose you're here to tell me that you want me to break up with Jesse too," She closed her locker, and turned to leave before Heather caught her again.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I'm okay with you dating Jesse, and that just because Mercedes and Kurt are too selfish and jealous to be supportive, the rest of us will be." She said, extending the extra support from not just herself, but Mike, Matt, and Brittany too, and maybe, just maybe Santana too. Rachel just stood, unable to grasp what she just heard.

"Er, Thank you." Rachel said, awkwardly, "I'm not used to people wanting to make me happy. I'm not sure how to respond." She admitted, shyly.

"That's a little depressing, but you should get used to it. Apparently, on Finn's date with Santana and Brittany, they were dissing you, and he defended you, then left, and Kurt said that your 'relationship calender' is back up in Finn's locker." Heather winked, "So, I think Finn wants to make you _very _happy, if you know what I mean."

"Well, that's not something I really want to deal with, Jesse and I are very happy, and I intend to keep it that way," Rachel said, confidently, "I want to prove that I can keep a happy relationship that will _not _come to bite me in the butt like with Finn and Noah."

"Rachel, if you're doing this just to prove that you can keep up with a working relationship-" Heather started.

"That's not it, I really like Jesse, and right now, I'm not willing to give him up just yet, for glee club, or for Finn." She said, closing her locker door, and walking away before Heather could start again.

* * *

"Finn, we need to talk," Mike said, walking up to Finn, Matt, Puck, Santana, and Brittany right behind him, and Heather walking a few feet behind, creating a scene oddly reminiscent of when he was attacked by the football team using paintball guns.

"About wha-whaat?" He stuttered, flinching away from Santana's ice-cold glare.

"You pushing around Rachel," Puck spoke this time.

"You don't even like Rachel," Finn said, confusedly.

"Berry may not have the most attractive personality, but she is the glue that holds this glee club together, and like I said, I like being in the club," She said, stepping forward menacingly, and causing Finn to wince a little.

"Rachel got me a duck for my birthday," Brittany smiled, thinking about the stuffed duck that Rachel had gifted her with.

"Yeah, man, and it's not cool how you've been treating her like shit, going out with Santana and Brittany behind her back, breaking up with her, giving her shit about the fact that she's with someone else, and then acting like just because you made the wrong decision she should be waiting for you." Matt said, condescendingly.

"You're the worst." Brittany added, staring at the ground, knowing quite well that she just insulted Finn.

"The absolute worst." Heather added quietly, earning a quiet chuckle from Mike and Matt, as a result of the three of them, and Mercedes, spending the night at Heather's house watching _The Office_.

"I don't understand," Finn said, trying to take in why all of _his _friends were defending Rachel.

"Well, you need to understand that whether or not Rachel is with Jesse from Vocal Adrenaline, it wasn't your business, and you can't even act like you didn't know that they would tell her to break up with him. Its her life, if she wants to get with Jesse, let her, honestly. It has nothing to do with you,_ you_ broke up with_ her._" Heather snapped at Finn, and turned away before he could comprehend what she had just thrown at him.

* * *

"Okay, kids, in the spirit of this week's assignment, our ensemble piece this week will be, Hello Goodbye, by the Beatles!" Mr. Schuester said, looking around at the kids, who were all glaring at each other, or someone else in the room, "Wow, guys, there's some really heavy tension in the room."

"It's not our fault that some people here are untrusting and unfair." Heather mumbled.

"and icky." Brittany added, smiling.


End file.
